


for your eyes only

by Louehsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Cuidados, Daddy Kink, Insecure Louis, Light Bondage, Louis en bragas, Louis in Panties, M/M, Makeup, Mpreg, Traducción, azotes, es una traducción y estoy poniendo todo en inglés juju, lenceria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louehsmile/pseuds/Louehsmile
Summary: A Louis le gusta sentirse hermoso y cuidado. Harry es la persona correcta para ayudar. Ellos lo resuelven juntos.





	for your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/gifts).
  * A translation of [for your eyes only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225142) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



> Quiero aclarar que la historia NO es mía, sólo es una traducción. La escritora me dio el permiso de traducirla. ¡Espero y les guste!  
> Thank you so much for letting me translate this story, I really enjoyed it.

Perfil de la autora en:

  * [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry)
  * [Tumblr](http://hilourry.tumblr.com/)
  * La historia en inglés,[aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225142)



* * *

  

Mes 3

Louis y Harry descubren que Louis está embarazado en su décima semana. Habían estado intentándolo durante tres meses, así que cuando Louis finalmente mostró los síntomas, estaban ansiosos por averiguar si estaba sucediendo o no.

Han estado casados por un año, y juntos por un total de cuatro. Los niños son algo que siempre quisieron, y una vez que Harry lo propuso, le hicieron alginas pruebas a Louis para ver si tenía el gen para quedar embarazado, y afortunadamente lo hizo. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer, y los tres días que tardaron en tener los resultados fueron un infierno. Cuando recibieron la llamada Louis fue (muy) fértil, él lloró de felicidad. Parecía que las piezas de un rompecabezas se unían para darle una vida perfecta. Era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Se inscribieron en todas las clases correctas, salieron y compraron a Louis todas las vitaminas adecuadas, y se aseguraron de seguir todos los pasos que necesitarían para convertirse en padres en solo unos pocos meses. Limpiaron una de sus habitaciones para usar como guardería para que pudieran comenzar a prepararse desde el principio y hacer que la transición fuera lo más fácil posible.

Después de la segunda cita con el médico, escuchan el latido del corazón de su bebé, lo que causo lágrimas en los ojos de ambos. Harry le pide a la enfermera que le muestre las ondas de sonido impresas. Louis está confundido hasta que llega a casa al día siguiente con un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello, escondido debajo de su cabello, debajo del latido del corazón de Louis.

Louis tiene los latidos del corazón de Harry en el mismo lugar en su propio cuello, un lugar privado solo para ellos dos. Lo hicieron en su luna de miel, una decisión impulsiva que tomaron cuando vieron un salón de tatuajes camino a la cena. Es solo para sus ojos, y eso se siente significativo. Cuando Harry agregó el latido del corazón de su bebé, se sintió especial, encantador, importante, increíble e íntimo. Se sentía como el comienzo de su familia, una tradición que podrían continuar para sus futuros hijos.

Louis tiene doce semanas de embarazo cuando comienza. Él realmente no sabe lo que lo hace hacerlo, pero lo hace, y lo cambia todo.

Él va al centro comercial solo para recoger ropa de maternidad, ya que su barriga se ha hinchado hace unos días lo suficiente como para hacer saber que está embarazado. La mayoría de la gente está devastada cuando eso sucede, sabiendo que van a engordar y sus cuerpos están sufriendo un cambio importante, pero Louis lo recibe con agrado. Él sabe que es necesario que suceda, y se siente lo suficientemente cómodo en su propia piel. (Eso cambia unos meses después, pero Harry lo soluciona con él).

Al salir, él pasa por Victoria’s Secret y despierta su interés. Él fue unas cuantas veces con sus hermanas cuando estaban creciendo, pero siempre supo que no le gustaban las chicas, por lo que nunca hizo nada por él. Él nunca estuvo realmente incómodo con eso. Hoy, hay una pequeña chispa en su vientre, y no es del bebé.

Él entra vacilante y decide que si alguien pregunta, él dirá que está comprando para su esposa. Espera que no muestre lo suficiente para que sea obvio que está embarazado y, que,  definitivamente no es heterosexual, pero está demasiado avergonzado como para dejarle saber a alguien que esto podría ser para él. Él ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, en realidad; él solo está mirando. Observando, en realidad. Eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo, al menos.

Solo se molesta una vez si le preguntan si necesita ayuda y él declina cortésmente. Vagabundea por las bragas, porque todo lo demás es demasiado abrumador como para mirarlo ahora mismo. Escoge diferentes tipos, sintiendo los diversos materiales entre sus dedos. Llega a un par de braguitas de encaje que son un simple negro con un pequeño lazo de oro en el frente; son suaves al tacto y sin mucha consideración, los compra. En el camino a casa, se dice a sí mismo que es solo una gran broma. Lo tendrá como un regalo de broma. Él no va a usarlos, por supuesto. Todo es solo por diversión. Nada serio

***

Oculta las bragas en el cajón de la mesita de noche debajo de suficientes cosas como para que no puedan ser encontradas. Está bajo su libro de embarazo y un desorden de cosas como la aspirina, los condones y el lubricante. La mayoría de las mañanas, cuando Harry se va a trabajar, Louis abre su cajón para sentirlos, pero nunca los prueba.

Sucede un jueves por la mañana. Harry se va un poco temprano al trabajo ese día, y Louis tiene el día libre. Es un maestro de escuela primaria y los niños tienen el día libre para algo que Louis no recuerda, pero si va a hacer esto, hoy es un día perfecto.

Planea dormir, pero una vez que sabe que Harry se despide de él y Louis está seguro de que se fue, no puede volver a dormirse. Saca las pequeñas bragas negras de su cajón y las siente entre sus dedos. Él lo contempla por un largo tiempo, pero luego sale disparado de la cama y se quita sus pantalones tipo joggers. Él entra lentamente en las bragas, su pulso latiendo fuertemente en sus oídos. Se siente tan mal, tan travieso, pero de la mejor manera. Cuando los tira sobre sus caderas, su pene está medio duro dentro de ellos, atrapado en la tela. Casi esperaba que fueran incómodos y horribles para poder tirarlos y olvidarse de ellos, pero estaban malditamente cómodos. El encaje se siente bien en su piel, e incluso en su polla. Cautelosamente camina hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación para ver cómo se ven. Quería que se vieran ridículos y estúpidos para poder terminar con eso, pero no, se ven... increíble. Le sientan bien y lo muestran en los lugares correctos. Mira hacia abajo a la pequeña protuberancia de su vientre que está sentada entre sus huesos de la cadera y la frota suavemente.

"No le digas a papá, ¿está bien? Este es nuestro pequeño secreto " susurra. Si Harry se entera, estaría disgustado y asustado, así que Louis tiene que asegurarse de que nunca se entere. Esto es solo de él. Así tiene que ser.

***

El problema es que Louis se vuelve cada vez más curioso acerca de las bragas. Él usa las bragas de encaje alrededor de la casa cada vez que puede, incluso una vez para trabajar y ver cómo se sienten debajo de sus pantalones. (Son encantadores, casi como si no llevara nada. De hecho, no quiere nunca jamás usar ropa interior masculina otra vez).

Él necesita saber qué aspecto tienen los otros materiales, cómo se siente. Él quiere seda y algodón, y quiere probar diferentes cortes, como boyshorts e incluso tangas. Los pensamientos que tiene de ellos son muy intrusivos y se vuelven insistentes, especialmente cuando está solo. En su camino a casa desde el trabajo, se detiene en Victoria's Secret nuevamente y recoge una variedad de diferentes tipos para probar. Él siempre está seguro de usar efectivo para que Harry no vea el nombre de la tienda en sus extractos bancarios, y se convierte en el comienzo de todo.

***

El Secret Stash[1] se mantiene en secreto durante las dos semanas. Pero, el tiempo se aleja de Louis, y está probándose un nuevo corte de boyshorts de algodón, y no tiene suficiente tiempo para quitárselo cuando oye que se abre la puerta. Él entra en pánico, tratando de encontrar una manera de ocultar lo que está haciendo, pero tiene una serie de bragas sobre su cama y Harry está abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y-

"¿Louis?"

"¡Harry!" Louis rechina, tratando de cubrirse con sus manos. Es una hazaña inútil. "Es... esto no es... ¿puedes... puedes por favor marcharte?"

"Louis” comienza Harry, pero Louis lo interrumpe.

"No, esto no es... no es lo que parece. Solo... ¡por favor, vete! "Louis llora, algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Está tan frenético que ni siquiera puede arreglárselas para quitarse las bragas, sus manos están temblando, congeladas por el miedo. Harry se acerca a él y sostiene sus muñecas con la firmeza suficiente para que se detenga.

"No, Louis, no. Mírame por favor. ¿Puedes relajarte, cariño? Sólo respira. Dentro y fuera “ dice Harry en voz baja. Sin embargo, Louis tiene un sollozo atrapado en la garganta y es tan difícil respirar.

"No, no puedo” solloza. Harry lo toma en sus brazos y los acerca a la cama. Él sienta a Louis en su regazo y se frota la espalda con una mano y su vientre con la otra.

"Cariño” murmura en voz baja. "Mírame ¿Por favor?"

Louis suelta un quejido pero finalmente hace contacto visual. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Pregunta Harry, desconcertado.

"Porque esto..." hipó " está mal. Es extraño y es malo.”

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Pregunta Harry. "Ciertamente no creo eso. Creo que es encantador. Te ves…  increíble. ¿Están cómodos? Se ven muy cómodos y te quedan muy bien, bebé.”

Su voz es tan suave como la seda. Está siendo tan gentil y cuidadoso con sus palabras, y sus manos son una presión reconfortante sobre su piel.

"Están cómodos" Louis responde en voz baja, mirando la mano sobre su abdomen.

"Estoy seguro" Harry tararea. Sus dedos rozan el algodón alrededor de su espalda baja. "Son tan bonitos. Este color azul claro se ve muy bonito en ti. Eres tan hermoso, cariño."

Él besa el hombro de Louis, coloca besos sobre su clavícula y su cuello. Sus dedos juegan con el dobladillo de sus bragas y Louis se retuerce.

"¿Esto está bien?" Harry pregunta en voz baja.

"Y-um, s-sí” tartamudea. "¿Está bien contigo?"

"Creo que es maravilloso” murmura Harry. "¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

"No” dice Louis rápidamente. Hablar de eso lo haría real, y realmente tendría que enfrentarlo. Él no está listo para eso.

"Está bien” Harry asiente. "No tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

Louis sabe que él está preguntando si quiere tener sexo, o ser comido, o algo así. Sin embargo, Louis está demasiado abrumado y cansado por todo eso en este momento. Él sacude la cabeza.

"No, estoy... estoy cansado. Creo que solo quiero una siesta, "Louis dice en voz baja.

"Está bien" Harry besa su mejilla. "Estoy seguro de que nuestro pequeño maní te hace sentir cansado. Te pondré cómodo. "

Louis se mueve para quitarse las bragas, pero Harry lo detiene. "¿Por qué no te los pones, bebé? De esa manera puedes estar cómodo cuando duermes"

"¿Eso está bien?" Louis susurra. Siente que necesita permiso de Harry para hacer esto, y no sabe por qué.

"No tienes que preguntarme, cariño. Quiero que tengas lo que quieras. Quiero que estés cómodo también, ¿está bien? Vamos a dejar esto y tomar una buena siesta, ¿de acuerdo?

"Está bien” Louis asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Está seguro de que sus mejillas están ruborizadas.

Harry toma a Louis y lo pone en la cama, metiéndolo debajo de las mantas y sábanas. Usar solo las bragas es incluso más cómodo que dormir desnudo, en su opinión. Harry besa su frente y va a irse, pero Louis agarra su muñeca.

"¿Puedes... quedarte aquí conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que puedo” sonríe Harry, deslizándose en la cama junto a él. "Pensé que querrías tomar una siesta solo".

"No” Louis niega con la cabeza.

"Está bien” dice Harry simplemente. "Aquí."

Él tira de Louis en su pecho, asegurando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y colocando su mano sobre la pequeña protuberancia. El corazón de Louis sigue latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, pero Harry murmura consuelo en sus oídos. Cierra los ojos e intenta enterrar el deseo que arde en su interior.

 

([1] "Secret stash" significa una colección de algo, y se utiliza cuando se tiene vergüenza de la colección.La persona tiene que guardarla secretamente para que nadie la encuentre, porque es algo muy vergonzoso.)

***  
"Oye, estás despierto” Harry sonríe suavemente, apartando el pelo de Louis de sus ojos. "¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?"

"Bien” Louis responde, su voz se llena de sueño.

"Aquí, siéntate y bebe un poco de agua” instruye Harry en voz baja. Siempre se está asegurando de que Louis haga lo que se supone que debe hacer y es muy protector. Louis sabe que va a ser un padre increíble, porque él ya es un esposo increíble.

Louis se sienta con la ayuda de Harry y hace lo que le dicen. Harry besa su mejilla y acaricia su mandíbula con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Quiero hablar."

Louis se sonroja furiosamente y niega con la cabeza. "Harry, no quiero. No hay nada de qué hablar."

"Aunque, lo hay" murmura Harry. "Bebé, soy solo yo. Tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa. No quiero que te avergüences. Quiero que tengas todo lo que quieras y, si hablamos de esto, puedo ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor cariño."

El labio inferior de Louis tiembla de vergüenza, pero lógicamente, él sabe que tienen que hablar de esto como adultos, especialmente con los pensamientos cada vez más profundos sobre todo eso. Finalmente asiente y Harry presiona un beso en su frente.

Harry coloca a Louis en su regazo y acaricia su columna vertebral desnuda, cepillando las perillas de la misma. Su otra mano viene a cubrir el oleaje del vientre de Louis.

"Bien. No hay vergüenza aquí. No voy a juzgarte por nada de lo que me digas. Solo quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo para que pueda darte lo que quieres de la manera correcta, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos hacer eso?"

"Supongo” Louis susurra, jugando con la mano de Harry sobre su vientre.

"Bien bien. Entonces, cuéntame cómo te has sentido y por qué me ocultaste todo esto.”

"Yo solo..." Louis toma un aliento tembloroso." Fui a Victoria's Secret hace unas semanas. No sé por qué, pero lo hice, y compré un par de ropa interior. Supongo que fue como una broma o algo así, pero no fue así, y quería saber cómo era. Luego los probé y yo... me gustaban demasiado, así que compré más, y no quería que pensaras que te casaste con una especie de bicho raro."

"No lo creo para nada, Louis. Nunca lo pensaré “ dice con firmeza. "Creo que es muy caliente. Realmente lo creo. Y si te gusta, eso me gusta aún más. Quiero que seas feliz y te sientas sexy, y si esto ayuda, entonces estoy tan contento. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Supongo," Louis se encoge de hombros tristemente. "Sólo estoy avergonzado, supongo".

"Por favor, no lo estés". Me gusta y te gusta, y nadie tiene que saberlo aparte de nosotros dos. Entonces, hablemos sobre qué más podría desear “dice Harry suavemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Louis pregunta vacilante.

"¿Son solo las bragas, o hay más?"

"Yo... yo no sé" Louis susurra.

"Bueno. ¿Te gustaría si te llamara princesa? ¿O babygirl? ¿Cosas como esa? "Harry pregunta cuidadosamente. Louis está atónito de que Harry pueda ser tan despreocupado y cómodo con todo el asunto, y, a su vez, hacer que Louis se sienta cómodo. Una chispa recorre la espina dorsal de Louis cuando Harry lo sugiere.

"Oh” gime. "Yo... me gustaría mucho. Yo no... esto no significa que quiera... ser una niña, ni nada."

"Lo entiendo” dice Harry. "¿Te gusta sentirte bonita como una chica, sin embargo?"

"Sí" Louis respira. Harry realmente lo entiende.

"Tal vez porque solo has tenido influencias femeninas” dice Harry en voz baja, frotándose el vientre con dulzura. "Como si realmente solo tuvieras a tu madre y a todas tus hermanas, y no hubo una fuerte influencia masculina involucrada. Debes encontrar tu propio camino y ahora quieres explorar lo que tenían. ¿Es eso?"

"Sí, creo que sí” Louis asiente. Harry lo entiende muy bien, incluso cuando Louis no se comprende a sí mismo. Sin embargo, tiene sentido. Louis nunca fue un hombre realmente varonil, y siempre jugaba juegos femeninos con sus hermanas, como usar maquillaje y vestirse para complacerlas. Louis piensa que esto es probablemente algo de memoria reprimida que se arrastra sobre él.

Todo encajó en su lugar cuando descubrió que le gustaban los chicos más a para amigos y que no estaba interesado en las chicas. Todos los tipos con los que salió eran mucho más "varoniles" de lo que Louis había sentido alguna vez. Él siempre ha sido el pasivo en las relaciones, generalmente siendo más sumiso. Tenía días en los que tomaría el control, pero siempre terminaba siendo el pasivo, porque se sentía cómodo en ese papel en particular. Sin embargo, él quiere mucho más que eso ahora. Él está bastante seguro de que todas las hormonas del embarazo no ayudan. Hay toneladas de estrógeno bombeando a través de sus venas y tantas hormonas femeninas que lo hacen querer tantas cosas. Sin embargo, cree que las braguitas y los apodos son suficientes.

"Bueno, eso tiene mucho sentido, y no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello. Mucha gente quiere este tipo de cosas, y eso está completamente bien. Vamos a resolver las cosas juntos. Veremos lo que te gusta y descubriremos tus límites como equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ser parte de esto, Louis. Por favor, déjame entrar. Quiero hacerte sentir bien, baby… girl."

Louis se sonroja furiosamente y se estremece por todas partes. Harry sonríe suavemente y besa debajo de su mandíbula. "¿Está bien eso?"

"Me... me gusta mucho" susurra Louis.

"Me alegra que lo hagas, princesa."

Louis se estremece y su polla se agita con interés, confinada por las bragas.

"¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?" Louis pregunta suavemente.

"Estoy más que de acuerdo con esto. Solo dime lo que quieres y podemos hacerlo realidad, lo prometo. Nada está fuera de límites con nosotros, bebé. Estoy aquí para ti “ Harry le asegura. "Además, tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos un poco antes de que nazca el bebé."

Louis sonríe y asiente. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas hablado de esto, cariño. Muchas gracias."

"Gracias por hacerme hablar al respecto” dice Louis. "Y gracias por entender."

"Siempre” murmura Harry. "Ahora ven aquí, babygirl, deja que me ocupe de esto por ti.”

Louis gime y es comido durante media hora. Las bragas se quedan todo el tiempo, y Harry llama a Louis su dulce bebé. Louis nunca se ha vuelto más duro.

Mes 4

Todo esto viene con una gran curva de aprendizaje para ambos. Louis no está seguro si se trata de sus niveles hormonales o simplemente es tímido, pero muchas veces se frustra fácilmente con todo. Más de una vez, Harry lo ha llamado babygirl o princesa y Louis se había vuelto completamente rígido y roto. Luego se disculpa, y Harry nunca está enojado, pero Louis sí. Él no está enojado con Harry, sino consigo mismo.

"Está bien, Lou. No estás en el espacio de cabeza correcto para eso " Harry había explicado. "Si no estás de humor, no es bueno para ti, y eso tiene sentido."

Hay una vez que salen a cenar con amigos, y Harry hace algo que definitivamente no le gusta a Louis.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche, babygirl."

Él solo lo susurro a su oído, y es tan fuerte que los demás definitivamente no lo oyen, pero Louis actúa raro el resto de la noche. Para él, Harry bien podría haberlo gritado por un micrófono. Cuando llegan a casa, Louis está enojado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Louis llora. "¿Qué pasa si te escucharon?"

"Louis, lo siento” dice Harry, conmocionado. "No me escucharon, había mucho ruido allí, pero lo siento. No lo sabía."

"¿Qué pasa si se enteraron?" Louis sorbe por su nariz. "¡Sería humillante! ¡Sabrían el tipo de monstruo asqueroso soy!"

"Louis, no” Harry trata de calmarlo. "No lo eres. Lamento haberlo hecho, Louis, no lo sabía, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Por favor, no dejen que esto arruine lo que tenemos en marcha, porque hemos estado tan felices últimamente. Prometo no volver a hacer eso."

"Está bien” Louis se limpia los ojos. "Yo solo... no quiero que otros lo sepan. Quiero que esto sea solo... nuestro."

"Está bien” Harry le asegura. "Así será. Vamos, cariño.

Louis se acerca y Harry le da un fuerte abrazo. Él besa su sien y frota su espalda. "Lo siento."

"Lo sé” Louis suspira cansadamente. "Está bien. Solo estoy un poco emotivo. Necesito dormir."

"Lo necesitas," Harry tararea. "Vamos a la cama."

***  
Están aprendiendo los límites de todo y probando las aguas lentamente. Harry siempre se asegura de que Louis esté en el espacio de cabeza correcto antes de decir algo. No mencionará nada a menos que Louis lo mencione primero, y siempre preguntará primero. Louis está tan aliviado de que, hasta ahora, vaya bien. Todavía no se siente cómodo con eso, pero cuando Harry lo lleva a su espacio de cabeza y lo cuida, nada más parece importar. Todos los pensamientos incómodos se desvanecen y todo está bien. Harry siempre lo abrazará y cuidará de él. Él se asegura de que Louis esté bien, y el arreglo está funcionando bien.

Louis crece un poco más en su cuarto mes, y tiene un poco más de confianza, y quiere un poco más. Él lo piensa demasiado, y él se fija en las secciones de belleza de las tiendas.

"Louis? ¿Estás listo para ir? "Harry pregunta, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda baja de Louis mientras están de compras. Louis mira hacia Lush desde el otro lado del pasillo, desde la tienda de bebés en la que se encuentran e imagina todas las cosas increíbles que tienen adentro.

"Um, sí, pero..." Louis se calla. Él sabe que debería decirle a Harry, y esto ni siquiera es algo tan importante. Ellos pueden hablar de esto, seguro. "Yo... quiero ir a Lush, si eso está bien."

"Oh, claro” dice Harry fácilmente. "¿Tenías algo en mente?"

"Yo... solo quería mirar."

"Bien. Veamos qué tienen. "

Harry sostiene su mano y caminan hacia Lush. Louis ama el olor de la tienda, lo bonito y liviano que es. Los dos caminan oliendo cosas diferentes, y Harry consigue una canasta pequeña para llenar. Louis lo encuentra más fácil esta vez. Él arroja diferentes bombas de baño y jabones corporales y exfoliantes corporales. Hace una pausa cuando ve una crema de afeitar especial.

"¿Ves algo?" Harry pregunta en voz baja. Harry no está seguro si esto es algo de lo que pueden hablar libremente, o si van a jugarlo como ‘es para mi hermana’, así que es cuidadoso con su voz.

Louis no puede encontrar las palabras, y ciertamente no puede decirlo en público, por lo que entrega la crema y mira hacia abajo con un sonrojo. Harry parece entenderlo de inmediato y lo pone en la canasta.

"Está bien, bebé” susurra Harry, besando su mejilla. Louis se cuida, por supuesto; su ingle está limpia y cuida su culo y agujero. A él nunca le gustaba sentirse peludo allí, especialmente cuando comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales. Pero ahora está pensando en lo que sería tener las piernas suaves, un pecho sin ningún pelo, sin un sendero hasta su polla, y sin feos parches de pelo debajo de los brazos. Odia dejar crecer su vello facial ahora, porque no lo deja sintiéndose bonito. No encaja con el resto de lo que quiere. Se afeita cada día para evitar esos malos sentimientos.

"¿Sí?" Louis le susurra, con su mano temblorosa en su vientre.

"Perfecto. En cualquier lugar, "Harry especifica en voz baja. Louis se sonroja.

"Oh. De acuerdo “ murmura. Su rostro está ardiendo.

"¿Hay algo más que te guste?” Pregunta Harry. "Tienen cosas buenas aquí ¿no?"

"Sí” Louis asiente.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras, amor?” Pregunta Harry. "Elige todo lo que quieras, Lou. Mi regalo para ti."

"¿Sí?" Louis se sonroja. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto" dice Harry. "Mi obsequio para ti, solo por ti."

"Gracias" Louis dice en voz baja.

"Por supuesto" sonríe Harry. Louis elige vacilantemente algunos artículos más, asegurándose de olerlos todos de antemano para asegurarse de que el aroma sea lo que él quiere. Le gustan los ligeros y femeninos en lugar de los olores más fuertes y ásperos.

Terminan poco después, Louis está ansioso por eso. Él quiere llegar a casa y usar todos los productos. Su corazón se acelera en sus oídos con excitación y nervios en el camino a casa. Harry sostiene su mano, sin embargo, probablemente ya sabiendo que Louis está inquieto, y lo está anclando, como siempre.

Terminan poco después, Louis está ansioso por eso. Él quiere llegar a casa y usar todos los productos. Su corazón se acelera y lo siente en sus oídos con excitación y nervios en el camino a casa. Harry sostiene su mano, probablemente ya sabiendo que Louis está inquieto, y lo está calmando, como siempre.

Cuando entran a la casa, Harry toma la mano de Louis y lo lleva a su habitación. Él pone sus bolsas del centro comercial en la cama y Harry lo besa.

"Tengo una idea" ronronea. "¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un buen baño? Voy a poner una bomba de baño, encender algunas velas...”

"Está bien" Louis habla en voz baja y asiente. "Puedo... puedes quizás..."

"¿Qué pasa, princesa?"

Louis toma una profunda y temblorosa respiración. "¿Puedo tal vez... afeitarme primero? ¿Por mi mismo? Yo no... te quiero allí ... todavía no ".

"Está bien" dice Harry, besando la frente de Louis. "Puedes ir a ducharte primero, ¿sí? Solo avíseme cuando termine y listo, ¿está bien?

"Okay."

Harry saca la crema de afeitar de Lush y la nueva afeitadora femenina que compraron en el centro comercial para que Louis pudiera obtener toda la experiencia de la misma, con una navaja de afeitar adecuada para afeitarse las piernas. Harry besa a Louis de nuevo.

"Avíseme si necesita ayuda, cariño".

"Lo haré" dice Louis, tomando todo lo que necesita y dirigiéndose al baño. Él enciende el agua de la ducha tan caliente como pueda, sintiendo escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Él entra y suspira aliviado. El agua hirviendo lo ayuda a aclarar su cabeza por un momento y solo se enfoca en la quemadura. Él agarra su jabón y comienza a lavarse, pero el aroma viril y masculino lo hace sentir incómodo. Se da cuenta de que Harry le compró un jabón de Lush, pero olvidó tomar uno. El olor almizclado y a madera de Old Spice deja a Louis queriendo escabullirse de su piel. El problema es que cuando se mete en su espacio de cabeza apropiado y femenino, no le gusta pensar en las cosas normales que debería estar haciendo en su lugar. Lo tira y lo hace sentir incómodo y equivocado sobre lo que está haciendo. Está a punto de afeitarse las piernas y varias otras partes de su cuerpo, y este olor no lo coloca en el lugar correcto. Le recuerda que él es, de hecho, un hombre, y no es algo normal de hacer.

"¡Harry!" Louis llama. Su cuerpo está más tenso de lo que estaba cuando comenzó. Ya estaba preocupado por todo esto en primer lugar, y ahora su estado de ánimo podría arruinarlo todo.

Harry, gracias a Dios, entra precipitadamente. Louis sabe que no se alejará mucho cuando Louis sea así, sabiendo lo incómodo que está. Todo sigue siendo tan nuevo y fresco, y todavía es difícil para Louis admitirlo ahora mismo. Afortunadamente, Harry ha sido calmado y recabado sobre todo, y él es una roca sólida para que Louis la use.

"¿Que ocurre bebe? ¿Está todo bien? "Harry pregunta. Louis abre la puerta de cristal de la ducha y asoma la cabeza por la abertura.

"Yo... me olvidé de traer mi jabón nuevo” dice Louis con voz temblorosa. "Usé Old Spice y no... no me gusta".

"Oh, cariño, te traeré tu jabón nuevo. Vuelvo enseguida, ¿está bien?" Harry dice, besando los labios chorreantes de Louis y saliendo de la habitación. Él ha vuelto rápidamente sosteniendo tres botellas diferentes. "Aquí, no sabía cuál querías. Elige, bebé.

"¿Cuál te gusta más?" Louis pregunta, mirando las botellas.

"Me gustan todos, bebé. Escoge lo que quieres por ahora.” Obtuvo un jabón de fruta, jabón de mora, una rosa y limón, y una fragancia de algodón de azúcar.

"La rosa, por favor", Louis dice en voz baja. El color es de un color rosa intenso, y el aroma es muy ligero y limpio.

"Es una muy buena elección" alaba Harry, entregándola. "Pondré los otros en un lugar seguro, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces están cerca, pero nadie más necesita verlos. Vamos a establecer un lugar en el baño para tus cosas especiales, ¿de acuerdo?”

"Está bien" Louis asiente. La comodidad florece en su pecho sabiendo que Harry está pensando en esto tan prácticamente, que Louis está feliz. Harry realmente lo entiende, incluso si los límites aún son un poco borrosos para ambos. Harry honestamente está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y está trabajando tan duro para asegurarse de que Louis esté completamente cómodo con su propia piel. Harry incluso ha investigado algo como esto, sobre cómo apoyar a tu pareja y hacer que se sientan bien, y Harry le ha dicho a Louis muchas veces que es saludable para ambos explorar completamente sus sexualidades. Es saludable para ellos como individuos y como pareja.

"Te dejaré en paz, cariño. Solo llámame si necesitas algo más, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti “dice Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Louis, desconcertado.

"Porque lo estás haciendo muy bien” Harry sonríe suavemente. "Te estás abriendo a mí. Me estás confiando en esto, Lou. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Oh” Louis susurra. "Gracias."

Él piensa en las palabras de Harry cuando Harry sale del baño. Él nunca pensó que Harry usaría la palabra orgulloso para explicar cómo se sentía acerca de esta situación, pero Louis se sonrojó feliz con el elogio.

Louis se lava lentamente, inhalando profundamente. El respirar calmadamente y el dulce olor del jabón ayudan a calmarlo, aliviando sus nervios. Una vez que está completamente lavado, finalmente recoge la crema de afeitar. Lo sostiene como si pudiera quemarlo. Él realmente no sabe por dónde empezar con esto. Debería ser como afeitarse la cara, pero se siente tan, tan diferente.

Él decide comenzar con su pecho. Él ve ese cabello primero, y de repente está disgustado con los mechones de color marrón claro allí. Él quiere que sea suave. Él piensa en el bebé, y probablemente sea más agradable para él que el lugar donde estará comiendo sea suave. Louis quiere ser todo piel suave para la piel sensible de su bebé.

Luego, se mueve bajo sus brazos. Toma más tiempo, ya que es un parche de pelo mucho más grueso. Una vez que ha terminado con ambos, él siente la suavidad y sonríe suavemente a sí mismo. Todo es muy nuevo, pero maravilloso.

Su feliz rastro se desprende a continuación, y se prepara correctamente en la región de la ingle. Él limpia entre sus mejillas así que no tiene pelo, y sus piernas son las últimas. Sus piernas son mucho más difíciles de lo que pensaba, pero los resultados finales valen la pena. Continuamente se frota las piernas luego para sentir lo elegante y aterciopelada que es su piel.

Louis sale de la ducha y encuentra una bata rosada y esponjosa en el mostrador con su nombre bordado en oro en el bolsillo del pecho. Lo levanta lentamente, frotando el material entre sus dedos. Se lo lleva a la nariz y huele a recién salido de la ropa con un ligero rocío de algún tipo de perfume floral. Louis se pregunta si el amor que tiene por Harry en realidad podría filtrarse a través de sus poros.

Se pone la bata y presiona su nariz contra el cuello, entregándose a sí mismo en el aroma. Él ata el cinturón por encima de su bulto y abre suavemente la puerta del baño.

“¿Harry?”

"Lo llevas puesto” sonríe Harry, levantándose de la cama y avanzando hacia él. "Lo ordené en línea. ¿Te gusta? Pensé que sería bueno después de una ducha, y hoy recogiste cosas para el baño, y pensé que era un buen momento para dártelos."

"Me gusta” Louis le asegura. "Es realmente suave".

"Sí, me alegro” dice Harry, besando a Louis con ternura. "¿Todavía quieres un baño?"

"Sí” Louis asiente. "No me lavé el pelo ni nada y realmente quería... pasar algo de tiempo contigo... allí".

"Yo también" sonríe Harry. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y voy a arreglar nuestro baño? Luego, ¿eliges lo que quieres usar, así que después del baño te secaremos y te pondremos una linda y fresca ropa? "

"Está bien” dice Louis, mimándose en la calidez de la bata. Harry le da una sonrisa antes de entrar en el baño, y Louis se mueve hacia su cajón especial. Solía ser Louis secret stash, pero ya no es un secreto. O, al menos, ya no es un secreto entre él y Harry. Levanta un par de bragas de algodón rosa claro con un borde de encaje rosa y las tiende en la cama. Saca una de las sudaderas universitarias de Harry del armario y la pone al lado de las bragas. A él no le gusta cuando huele a colonia y olores masculinos típicos cuando es así, pero le encanta usar las cosas de Harry. El olor de Harry se mezclará con las fragancias femeninas y florales de Louis para hacer algo que huele a hogar y felicidad.

"Bebé, el baño está listo” Harry asoma la cabeza en el dormitorio. "¿Estás listo?"

"Sí” Louis sonríe cálidamente. Se siente limpio, sexy, bonito. Definitivamente está en el espacio de cabeza correcto para hacer esto con Harry, y lo anhela profundamente en sus entrañas. Harry extiende su mano y Louis sonríe, agarrándolo y dejándose llevar al baño. Está oscuro salvo por las brillantes velas que parpadean alrededor de la bañera, que huelen a vainilla y lavanda. El agua es de un hermoso tono rosado debido a la bomba de baño y hay burbujas que llenan la bañera.

"¿Te gusta?" Susurra Harry, parado detrás de Louis y sosteniendo sus caderas.

"Me encanta" Louis responde con una voz tan suave. "Es exactamente lo que imaginé".

"Estoy tan contento” murmura Harry, besándose detrás de su oreja. "Aquí."

Harry ayuda a Louis a quitarse la bata y la cuelga detrás de la puerta. Harry entra primero al baño y tiende ambas manos para que Louis lo tome.

"Ven aquí, hermoso. Ten cuidado. Sostén mis manos fuerte, ¿okay?

Louis sonríe y asiente antes de entrar con cuidado en la bañera con la ayuda de Harry. Harry se sienta y ayuda a Louis a que se siente entre sus piernas.

"¿Quieres que te lave primero el cabello, babygirl?” Pregunta Harry, con voz suave y relajante como el agua tibia.

"Sí” Louis respira.

"Entonces, si estás preparado, ¿te abriré? ¿Agradable y lento?"

"Sí” Louis asiente. "Por favor."

"Cualquier cosa para ti, princesa".

Louis cierra los ojos y tararea cuando Harry pone sus grandes y fuertes manos en el cabello de Louis, rascando suavemente y masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Louis. Louis sonríe para sí mismo cuando nota que es un nuevo champú. Huele a coco.

Louis, embarazosamente, se pone medio duro cuando Harry se lava el cabello. Se siente tan, tan bien, que no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Todas sus hormonas del embarazo no ayudan a la situación. Él sabe que Harry cuidará de él, así que deja que suceda. Tiene toda la noche para ellos dos, y no hay prisa.

Harry cuidadosamente lava el champú del cabello de Harry con la pequeña regadera, instruyendo silenciosamente a Louis para que incline la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Todo limpio” murmura Harry en su oído. "¿Quieres mis dedos ahora?"

"Sí” Louis susurra. "Y... y luego tu polla".

"Está bien, bebé. Has sido tan bueno, ¿verdad? Eres tan amoroso. Te daré mi polla, cariño. Solo tengo que abrirte. Siempre tan apretado, ¿verdad, amor?

"Mhm" Louis asiente. Harry agarra una botella de lubricante a base de silicona que siempre tienen a mano en el baño y se esparce por los dedos.

"Abre las piernas un poco, cariño".

Louis pone sus pies en el fondo de la bañera y abre sus muslos en forma de V. Todavía puede ver su pene acostado sobre su vientre, pero cualquier cosa debajo de eso no puede ver debido a la hinchazón de su vientre. Los dedos de Harry entran en contacto con su agujero fruncido y se profundizan en el calor apretado. Louis gime suavemente, tirando su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Louis asiente, girando su rostro hacia el cuello de Harry. Presiona un suave beso en la piel húmeda y Harry tararea. Sus dedos presionan más profundo, más profundo, más profundo, hasta que estén firmemente presionados en su interior. Louis respira profundo por la nariz cuando los dedos de Harry lo tiran lentamente. La mano izquierda de Harry se apoya en el vientre de Louis mientras trabaja dentro de Louis, y la mano de Louis se acerca a la de Harry, sus dedos encajan entre sí.

La respiración de Louis se vuelve superficial cuando Harry agrega un tercero, usando dedos ágiles para abrirlo. Él acaricia la próstata de Louis lo suficiente como para enviar una chispa por su espina dorsal y hacer que sus caderas tartamudeen. Él es tan sensible allí, y los dedos de Harry son tan buenos.

"Harry” Louis se queja en voz baja. "Por favor."

"Está bien, cariño, te tengo. ¿Quieres montarme?

"Sí, P-" Louis se muerde la lengua. Está esa palabra, tratando de derramarse de sus labios, como lo han hecho en las últimas semanas. Louis absolutamente no lo dejará caer de su boca.

"¿Hmm?"

"Sí” dice Louis, la voz más firme.

"Está bien, babygirl” murmura Harry, besándose entre los omóplatos y retirando los dedos lentamente. Harry lo ayuda a sentarse de rodillas, mirando hacia Harry. De esta manera, Harry puede tocar el vientre de Louis todo lo que quiere y ver exactamente donde su polla está desapareciendo.

Louis sostiene el costado de la bañera, la mano de Harry sobre la cadera de Louis y la otra sobre su polla, manteniéndola en su lugar para que Louis se siente. Louis trata de encontrarlo ciegamente y gimiendo, frustrado consigo mismo.

"Oye, princesa, está bien. No te preocupes, cariño. Te tengo, te tengo, mira “ dice Harry en voz baja, asegurándose de que Louis no se enoje tanto que pierde el espacio libre. Harry ayuda a Louis a sentarse en su polla, viendo cómo la cabeza se abre paso en el estrecho agujero de Louis. Louis jadea y lentamente baja sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Harry. "¿Es bueno eso?"

"Sí, sí” Louis gime, luego fuerza su boca cerrada. Tiene demasiado miedo de decir es ... esa palabra. Él no está realmente seguro de cuándo comenzó, pero ha estado en el fondo de su mente durante las últimas semanas, y definitivamente está cruzando la línea. Es demasiado extraño incluso discutirlo, y Louis preferiría enterrarlo en su inconsciente y nunca pensar en ello otra vez. Louis no lo necesita, ni nada. (Excepto que, él lo hace, en cierto nivel).

"Hiciste un trabajo tan agradable afeitándote, babygirl” murmura Harry, sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Louis. "Esa piel suave y hermosa que tienes. Dios, esos bonitos y suaves muslos... "

Louis gime bajo los elogios, apretando los dedos en los bordes de la bañera y empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente. Se balancea superficialmente, bajando la cabeza y gimiendo suavemente.

"Se siente bien, ¿verdad, cariño?" Harry ronronea. "Mi pene está tan dentro de ti, y mira lo bien que lo montas. Una niña tan buena"

Louis jadea cuando el puño de Harry se cierra alrededor de su pene y tira lentamente. La mandíbula de Louis se abre, moviendo sus caderas un poco más rápido. La mano libre de Harry vaga por su suave muslo, sus caderas ensanchadas, su creciente barriga.

"Eres tan hermoso, princesa. Mira lo hermoso que eres, llevando a mi bebé. Tus caderas son muy lindas y llenas para mí, y mira lo redondo que ha llegado a ser tu culo. Se ve mejor que nunca, muñeca. Tan hermoso."

Una de las debilidades de Louis es ser felicitado y adorado durante el sexo. Harry lo alaba constantemente y hace que a Louis se le debiliten en las rodillas, especialmente ahora que han comenzado toda esta situación. Le encanta que lo llamen bonito, bello, suave y cualquier cosa tradicionalmente femenina.

"Mi hermosa niña” murmura Harry, presionando besos abiertos por la columna vertebral de Louis. El pulgar de Harry desliza la punta de la polla de Louis y le da un suave apretón. Louis muerde su labio inferior, forzando sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo para tratar de acariciar su próstata.

"Te amo mucho" susurra Harry, su mano sentada en el medio del estómago de Louis. Es realmente ese comentario el que lo lleva al límite. Harry lo dice todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero en este contexto, con toda la acumulación, lo lleva a donde debe estar.

Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás y viene con un fuerte grito de "¡papi!"

Ahí está. Hay una palabra que se dijo que nunca, nunca diría en este contexto. Pero él lo dijo, y está suspendido en el aire. El mundo se detiene por un momento largo, pero Louis rápidamente se pone a sollozar cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y lo mal que lo ha estropeado todo.

Se baja de Harry con lágrimas borrando su visión. Él quiere arrastrarse debajo de la tierra y nunca más volver a verse. Se pone de pie e intenta salir de la bañera, sus gritos destrozan todo su cuerpo.

"Louis, cariño, detente” suplica Harry, sosteniendo a Louis firmemente alrededor de la cintura, cerrando sus brazos a los costados.

"¡Déjame ir!" Louis llora, roto, lágrimas gordas rodando por sus mejillas. "¡Por favor!"

"Louis, tienes que calmarte” dice Harry, su voz aún tranquila y relajante, incluso en una situación tan frenética. "Vamos, te llevaré a nuestro dormitorio y te ayudaré a ponerte un pijama, ¿de acuerdo? Te traeré agradable y cómodo. ¿Quieres una taza de té caliente también? Te prepararé un té, te traeré algunas de esas galletas que hice, ¿eh?

Louis parece no poder recuperar el aliento. Él tiene hipo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "N-n-no. Tengo que, tengo que... "

Él no sabe lo que quiere decir. Antes de que pueda decir una palabra más, Harry lo levanta con estilo nupcial, acunándolo contra su pecho. Louis aparta la cara de él, cerrando los ojos como si eso fuera a evitar que todo sucediera. Desafortunadamente, no.

Louis intenta protestar contra todo, trata de luchar contra Harry, pero se siente tan débil, tan cansado. Cuando ven las bragas en la cama, Louis comienza a llorar más fuerte. Harry lo calla silenciosamente y se los guarda, en lugar de eso saca un par de calzoncillos normales.

Aquí, bebé, aquí está bien. Te tengo."

Harry ayuda a Louis ponerse sus calzoncillos y su gran suéter de la universidad con un par de joggers suaves. Louis inhala fuerte, todavía tiene un hipo lastimoso. Harry lo pone en la cama y lo acomoda en las cálidas sábanas de franela.

"Ya vuelvo, cariño, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a prepararte un poco de té, ¿de acuerdo? "Harry dice en voz baja, apartando el cabello húmedo de la frente de Louis para besar su fría piel. "Por favor, Lou. Estás bien, bebé. Quédate aquí conmigo."

Louis no responde porque no confía en sí mismo. En todo caso, esto hace que quiera llamar a Harry con esa palabra aún más. La forma en la que lo está cuidando, calmándolo, poniéndole su pijama y metiéndolo en la cama es la definición de la palabra, básicamente. A Louis le duele la cabeza por el llanto. Ya no llora más, pero todavía le quedan lágrimas en las mejillas cuando lo piensa demasiado.

"Louis, te preparé un té de manzanilla, y te traje galletas. ¿Te los comerás? "Harry pregunta en voz baja, caminando hacia la cama con una taza de té y un pequeño plato de galletas caseras. Louis solo se encoge de hombros con tristeza. "¿Por mí?"

Louis suspira y toma la taza humeante de sus manos y deja el plato en su regazo. Toma un pequeño sorbo de té y se traga el nudo en la garganta. Él sabe en sus entrañas que Harry va a querer hablar de esto, pero él realmente, realmente no quiere hacer eso, nunca. Él absolutamente no puede discutir esto.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Harry no lo menciona. Él yace junto a Louis y frota el vientre hinchado, su contacto es calmante. Louis bebe su té en silencio y solo mordisquea una de las galletas. Tiene el estómago apretado, y no importa cuán buenas sean las galletas de Harry, no cree que pueda obligarlas a bajar ahora mismo.

Una vez que Louis termina su té, Harry lo pone en su mesita de noche y se lleva las galletas. Abre sus brazos y empuja a Louis hacia ellos, frotando círculos grandes sobre su espalda. Louis respira estremecido contra el pecho de Harry. Quiere, desesperadamente, alejarse de él y estar solo, para decirle a Harry que se vaya, pero no puede, y no lo hará. Harry solo quiere ayudar, y Louis lo sabe, lo hace, pero es difícil para él. Él no quiere tener esta conversación, y él sabe que viene.

"¿Podemos hablar, bebé?"

"No” Louis gimió, lágrimas frescas se acumularon en sus ojos.

"Tenemos que hablar eventualmente, Louis” Harry dice en voz baja.

"¡No!" Louis grita, empujando a Harry fuera de él y cayendo en otro grupo de sollozos. "¡No!"

"Louis, bebé, por favor” dice Harry, con la voz tensa y los ojos llenos de preocupación. "Por favor háblame. Quiero que puedas hablar conmigo."

"¡No quiero hablar de esto!" Louis solloza. "¡No quise hacerlo!"

Harry agarra a Louis en sus brazos otra vez, sabiendo que Louis necesita ser controlado algunas veces para sentirse mejor. A veces, solo necesita que lo sostengan hasta que sienta que lo han vuelto a armar.

"Está bien bebe. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Harry le susurra al oído.

"Supongo," Louis sorbe patéticamente.

"Cuando me llamaste así, me corrí. Fuerte. Como, más fuerte que nunca " murmura Harry, sus palabras lentas y cuidadosas. "Eso es lo que hiciste conmigo, Louis. Definitivamente no estoy avergonzado por eso. Me liberó, cariño, y te liberó, entonces, ¿qué pasa? Si a ambos nos gusta, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Louis se congela con sorpresa. Se puso tan nervioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry también se vino. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por su orgasmo para notar a Harry. Harry se corrió por lo que Louis le llamó. Fuerte.

"Es... está mal" Louis murmura.

"¿Quién dice?” Pregunta Harry. "Si te hace sentir bien y no está lastimando a nadie, ¿por qué está mal? Ambos somos adultos con consentimiento. Nadie más tiene que saber, excepto tú y yo. Hablemos de eso, cariño. Por favor."

"No... no puedo..." Louis se detiene, buscando palabras. Él no sabe cómo hablar de eso.

"Aquí" dice Harry suavemente, ayudando a Louis a ponerse entre sus piernas. De esta manera, Louis no tiene que mirar a Harry mientras habla. Hacer contacto visual al tratar de hablar sobre esto puede ser demasiado intimidante para manejarlo. Las manos de Harry se asientan en el estómago de Louis y lo acarician con dulzura, presionando unos suaves besos en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Soy todo tuyo, bebé. Puedes hablarme sobre esto. Por favor, cariño, quiero poder ayudarte. Quiero hacerte sentir bien."

Louis respira hondo y su labio inferior tiembla, pero se traga el nudo en la garganta. Él puede hablar sobre esto. Harry solo quiere ayudarlo, y merece saber todo. Son un equipo, y Harry es tan, muy bueno para él. Él está a su lado a través de todo, y ama a Louis incondicionalmente. Él merece entender esto, también.

"Está bien” Louis se aclara la garganta. "Bueno, um... ya sabes, nunca tuve un padre realmente. Nunca antes llamé a alguien papá. Tenía días de nacido cuando Troy se fue de mi madre, y desde entonces, nunca vi a nadie como mi padre. Crecí sin una figura paterna, solo mi madre y mis hermanas y tanta feminidad, por eso es que... ya sabes. Pero entonces yo... tú... tú solo... me cuidas tan bien. Me llamas tu bebé, lo cual me encanta, por favor no pares nunca, pero... comencé a sentirme como... tu bebé. Me metes en la cama, y me das tantos elogios, y me compras todo lo que quiero, y yo solo... me hizo pensar. Eso es lo que vas a hacer por nuestro bebé pronto. Eso es algo que nunca antes había recibido de un hombre. Sí, mi madre me metía en la cama y cosas así, pero... las chicas siempre fueron elogiadas, más que yo, ya que yo era el mayor y un niño. Se trataba más de las pequeñas niñas en la casa y de comprarles muñecas y vestidos. No era como, privado ni nada, pero en cierto modo... crecí rápido. Mi madre estuvo sola durante tanto tiempo y tuve que ayudar en la casa mientras trabajaba y cuidaba a las niñas. Pero ahora soy... soy el único para ti. Tomas mucho tiempo para mí, y yo soy tu prioridad y... se siente tan, muy bien, Harry. Espero que eso no suene egoísta o tonto. Yo solo... desde que empecé todo esto... solo... lo he pensado mucho. Me encanta ser tu bebé, y a veces simplemente... Siento que necesito que lo miren, ¿no? Especialmente desde que quedé embarazado. Como, las hormonas, y sabiendo que en realidad serás un papá pronto. No es solo... sexual. Yo solo... quiero que me cuiden a veces, y nunca antes había tenido un papá adecuado. Nunca tuve la sensación de admirar a una figura masculina, y tú... te ajustaste. Eres tan increíble, en todo lo que haces, y me amas a pesar de todo, y cuidas tan maravillosamente de mí y de nuestro bebé, y simplemente... ¿tiene sentido esto? "

"Lo hace," Harry promete, sosteniendo a Louis más cerca de su pecho. "Probablemente no fue fácil para ti decirme eso, pero estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Lo entiendo completamente, Louis. Tú eres mi bebé, por cierto. Siempre he sido mi bebé Estoy tan contento de poder hacer que te sientas tan bien y de que pueda cuidarte de la manera que necesites. Esto es algo importante, Louis, y no quiero que lo ignores. Esta no es una tonta fantasía sexual para ti, y definitivamente tampoco es para mí. Se siente como si confiaras tanto en algo tan importante. Me siento responsable por ti de muchas maneras. Quiero que te sientas cómodo con esto, cariño. Quiero que hagamos esto de la manera que quieras hacerlo. Esto es sano, cariño. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti por contarme todo esto. Me aseguraré de que te sientas tan amado y cuidaré bien a mi bebé.”

Louis llora de nuevo, lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Harry besa cada parte de la piel que puede alcanzar. "Por favor, no llores, cariño". Oh, cariño, por favor, no más lágrimas. Te tengo, cariño.

"Lo sé” Louis huele. "Estoy simplemente... abrumado y... feliz".

"Estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso” Harry sonríe aliviado. "Oh, estoy tan feliz de que estés feliz".

"Gracias por estar bien con esto” Louis susurra. "Sé que es todo mucho para manejar. También es mucho para mí, pero has sido... has sido increíble. No sé cómo sabes exactamente lo que necesito, pero siempre lo sabes."

"Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo” dice Harry con un suave movimiento de sus labios. "He llegado a conocerte bastante bien".

"Sí” Louis sonríe. "Solo... te amo, ¿está bien? Te quiero mucho."

Harry aprieta los labios contra la concha de la oreja de Louis para susurrar "papi te ama también."

Louis se estremece y su corazón salta en su garganta. Suena incluso mejor saliendo de los labios de Harry, su voz baja y sedosa hace que la palabra sea aún más hermosa.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que sea papi? Quiero decir, para el bebé. ¿Debería el bebé llamarme papi?" Pregunta Harry.

"Sí" Louis asiente. "Sería extraño si yo fuera papi ¿no? Como, si te llamo papi, y el bebé me llama papi. Quedará mejor si eres tú."

"Eso tiene sentido” dice Harry. "Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame, entonces?"

"Bueno, um" las mejillas de Louis se sonrojan de un rojo intenso. "Estaba pensando... ¿mami? Porque, como, yo solo... ya sabes. Realmente no me siento como un papá o papá ni nada. No se siente... bien. Además, estoy... Estoy cargando al bebé ¿sí? Entonces, como... ¿En cierto modo soy la mamá?

"Louis, bebé" ríe Harry suavemente. "Esa es una gran idea, cariño. Mami y papi. No tienes que intentar explicar nada. Creo que vas a hacer la mejor mamá que haya."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Ya eres tan bueno" dice Harry, presionando sus labios en el cuello de Louis. "Vas a ser tan increíble".

"Gracias" Louis susurra. "Vas a ser el mejor papá, ya sabes. Tú... tú ya eres para mí."

Sus mejillas arden aún más mientras lo dice, porque todavía es muy nuevo, pero se siente muy bien de decir. De acuerdo, de alguna manera.

"Estoy tan feliz de que pienses así" murmura Harry. "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo."

"Sé que lo haces, papi. Y está funcionando."

Louis durmió mejor esa noche de lo que la ha hecho desde que comenzó todo esto.

Mes 5

Louis está mucho mejor. Su barriga está creciendo, y acaban de descubrir que están teniendo una niña pequeña. Louis está tan emocionado porque puede comprar sus pequeños vestidos y peinarla, pintar el cuarto de su bebé de color rosa y tener la niña más bonita que jamás haya existido.

Louis también se siente mucho más cómodo en su piel. Él no está tan avergonzado de todas las cosas que quiere. Todavía hay días malos en los que él no quiere ser bonito y definitivamente no quiere llamar a Harry, papi, pero trabajan todos los días como equipo.

Louis ha estado usando bragas con más frecuencia, incluso debajo de su ropa normal. Él ama la comodidad de ellos, especialmente lo bien que encajan con su cuerpo en crecimiento. No hay bandas ajustadas que cavan en su piel como los hay la ropa interior de los hombres, pero los materiales suaves que lo sostienen muy bien. A veces, él ni siquiera piensa en eso. Simplemente va directamente a su cajón para elegir un par y no hay batalla interna al respecto.

Harry siempre lo elogia constantemente, diciéndole que es tan bueno y que está tan orgulloso de él por todo lo que hace. Van a comprar juntos bragas y jabones y todo lo que Louis necesita para sentirse bien.

Pero hoy, es un día difícil para Louis en el momento en que se despierta. Él no se siente él en absoluto. Sus ojos están hinchados, su piel es grasosa y es un mal día de pelo y nunca se ha sentido tan lejos de ser hermoso antes. Odia cómo se ve y no se puede sentir bien cuando está de este manera.

Él usa calzoncillos ese día y se ducha con Old Spice. Se restriega enojado contra su piel, irritado por lo feo que se siente. Harry, por supuesto, retoma el tema, pero Louis le dice que no tiene tiempo para hablar y se dirige al trabajo. Él no puede lidiar con sus sentimientos en este momento. Él está demasiado loco y necesita dar un paso atrás.

El trabajo es una buena distracción. Estar cerca de los niños lo ayuda a olvidar sus problemas por un tiempo, y eso lo emociona aún más por su propio bebé  el cual está apenas en camino a sus vidas. Sin embargo, cuando se va, puede sentir el terror que pesa sobre él. Él sabe que Harry estará en casa cuando llegue y sabe que va a querer hablar de esto, pero Louis no quiere. Se siente mal y no quiere lidiar con su mente jodida. Él desearía poder ser un tipo normal sin estos deseos que van mucho más allá que el sexo. Desea poder ignorar los impulsos y olvidarse de todas las cosas que quiere. Desea poder tirar sus bragas y sus productos de baño y dejar de afeitarse y simplemente ser normal, pero no puede. Él no es capaz de ignorar esos impulsos, porque están demasiado arraigados en él. Son demasiado grandes para irse al fondo de su mente, demasiado grandes para extinguirse. Siente que los necesita, incluso si no los quiere.

Harry le envía algunos textos a lo largo del día, de manera simple y rápida, preguntándole si se siente bien, si necesita algo o si hay algo específico que le gustaría para la cena. Es obvio para Louis que Harry quería hablar sobre el tema y eventualmente se dio por vencido, solo queriendo complacer a Louis de alguna manera. Y de todos modos, la comida siempre es una gran manera de resolver problemas, o al menos,  para Louis.

Sin embargo, Louis no puede llegar a responder a ninguno de sus textos. Durante su pausa para el almuerzo, él evalúa los exámenes y cuando los termina y no tiene nada más que hacer, saca su libro de embarazo de su bolsa. Reorientar sus pensamientos hacia el bebé y las mejores maneras de mantenerlo saludable son reconfortantes distracciones con beneficios.

Una vez que finalmente termina el día, se dirige a su casa sin tener una pequeña charla con ninguno de los otros maestros. Realmente no cree que pueda manejar ese tipo de confrontación en este momento. Ya es suficientemente malo que tenga que enfrentar a Harry pronto.

Después de llegar a casa, después de su estresante viaje de regreso, deja caer sus llaves sobre la mesita que tienen junto a la puerta principal y suspira fuertemente. Al entrar a la cocina, no encuentra a Harry, pero encuentra un ramo de orquídeas esperándolo en un jarrón. Le provoca algo horrible a Louis, algo inquietante, incómodo y enojado. Se apresura hacia él y saca las flores del jarrón, dejando escapar un grito estrangulado y tirándolos a la basura. Está seguro de arrancar algunas flores de sus tallos y triturarlas a medida que avanza.

Harry sale corriendo de su estudio con ojos salvajes. Se apresura al lado de Louis para tirar de él en su pecho y lo hace callar suavemente, seguro de agarrarlo de los brazos y evitar que haga más daño.

"¡Louis, cariño, Louis! ¡Está bien, está bien! Por favor, relájate, Lou, por favor. No es bueno para el bebé" dice Harry, con voz tensa. Es eso, sin embargo, lo que saca a Louis de su furioso arrebato. Cuando se trata del bebé, él está dispuesto a dejarlo todo.

"Lo siento" Louis jadea por aire, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente con respiraciones erráticas. "No... no sé lo que está pasando. No es... no es un buen día, Harry, joder, solo estoy, ¡joder!"

"Oye, oye, no, está bien, amor, está perfectamente bien" Harry lo tranquiliza con una mano en su espalda. Louis es increíble y amó lo fácil que es para Harry saber lo que Louis necesita y lo que debe evitar. Él sabe que no debe llamarlo babygirl o princesa, sabe que no debe tratarlo de esa manera, y dejarlo en un simple bebé para saber que todavía está siendo cuidado, para saber que todavía es amado.

"No puedo... no sé lo que sucede" Louis sorbe. "No siento... no me siento bien".

"Aquí, bebé ¿quieres ir a la cama? Tal vez tomar una siesta o puedo hacer un poco de té y podemos abrazarnos. ¿O quieres quedarte en la sala de estar y mirar una película o algo así? Lo que sea que necesites, cariño “ dice Harry, su voz cuidadosa y suave.

"No sé" Louis hipea. "No sé lo que quiero".

"Eso está bien. ¿Qué tal la cama, entonces? Te conseguiremos un pijama cómodo y te prepararé una taza de té.

"Está bien” Louis asiente en breve. "Está bien."

Harry besa su sien y lo ayuda a llegar a su habitación, con una mano sobre la espalda baja de Louis para estabilizarlo y la otra sosteniendo su mano. Louis se sienta en el borde de la cama y frota círculos sobre su vientre, tratando de calmarse. Harry saca un par de pijamas suaves de franela y una camiseta de algodón de gran tamaño.

"¿Crees…?" Louis se calla, negando con la cabeza. Está encerrado en su propia mente, librando una batalla interna consigo mismo y no puede elegir un lado. Ya no sabe lo que quiere, teme qué elección hacer. Si decide hacerlo, corre el riesgo de sentirse avergonzado, y si no lo hace, teme perderse la sensación de sentirse bien y sentir que le falta algo.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?” Harry pregunta en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a él y frotándole el muslo. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Creo... creo que quiero usar mi... mis cosas" Louis murmura, un suave rubor florece sobre sus mejillas.

"Está bien, encantador” dice Harry. "Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quieres solo tu ropa interior o algunos pijamas también? Te compré esa linda camiseta de noche de Victoria's Secret, si quieres esa. "

"Yo... sí, está bien" Louis finalmente deja de luchar y suspira, aceptándolo. Si continúa luchando contra su deseo, solo se estresará a sí mismo, lo que él sabe que es malo para su bebé. Se siente bien con esto, se siente a gusto consigo mismo, y el bebé merece que mamá esté relajada y tan feliz.

Harry le da un beso tranquilizador y le quita el pijama que le había puesto. Él saca la nueva camiseta de noche gris con mangas largas y un par de bragas de algodón para abajo. Él ayuda a Louis a cambiarse, lo que permite que Louis lo use como palanca y tira hacia abajo del dobladillo inferior para él, besándole sobre su barriga creciente que se muestra tan prominentemente debajo de la camisa.

"Tan hermoso" murmura Harry. "Te queda muy bien. ¡Mira qué tan grande está siendo tu barriga! ¡Nuestro tamborcito[2] está creciendo! "

Louis se ríe y asiente. Una vez que su bebé había empezado a patear, no se detenía, por lo que optaron por el apodo tambor, que ambos adoraban. "Sí, lo es, ¿no? Haciendo bien."

"Bueno, su mami está haciendo un gran trabajo, es por eso” dice Harry fácilmente. "Cuidándola tan bien y haciendo un hogar tan agradable para ella. Ella será amada."

"Lo sé" Louis murmura. "Ella ya es amada."

"Y eres tan amado, Louis. No tienes idea de lo amado que eres. Creo que lo olvidas, o tratas de no darte cuenta, pero te amo más de lo que alguna vez he amado algo, y este bebé te amará muchísimo. Toda su vida depende de ti, Louis. Vas a ser su mundo entero, cariño. Serás la primera persona que vea, la primera persona a la que abrace, la primera persona que la alimente, la primera persona en besarla. Eres muy amado por los dos, y eso ni siquiera incluye a todos tus familiares y amigos. Los dos solos te amamos más que a nada, y tienes muchas otras personas en tu vida. Siempre serás amado, pase lo que pase, y quiero que lo recuerdes, "Harry habla suavemente, acariciando los costados de Louis.

"Creo que lo necesitaba" dice Louis en voz baja después de dejar un suspiro tembloroso. "Gracias."

"Yo también creo que lo necesitabas. Solo necesitas un pequeño recordatorio de vez en cuando, y para eso estoy aquí. Lo que sea que necesites, quiero dártelo. Quiero que te sientas cómodo con tu propia piel y solo necesitas que te muestren un poco de amor extra de vez en cuando. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con eso."

"Definitivamente lo  estás haciendo" Louis susurra. "Gracias por todo lo que haces, sinceramente. Siempre sabes lo que necesito y has sido mi roca en todo esto. Me haces sentir cómodo con mi propia piel, Harry.

"Estoy tan contento" murmuró Harry, poniendo su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Louis y presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Louis. "Eso es todo lo que quiero."

"Creo que me siento un poco mejor" Louis admite, la fatiga lo agobia. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y suspira con cansancio. Los eventos del día finalmente lo alcanzan y no tiene la energía para preocuparse por sus pensamientos.

"Me alegra oír eso, bebé" Harry dice suavemente, acariciando el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Louis. "Aquí, te meteré y te prepararé un poco de té. Creo que necesitas una siesta, mi amor. Creo que ha sido un día largo para ti."

"Lo ha sido" Louis bosteza, colocando una mano debajo de su vientre. "Ella me agota, también".

"Estoy seguro, con todos sus golpes” Harry sonríe. "Ven aquí, amor".

Harry ayuda a Louis mientras caminan hacia la cama. Harry lo ayuda a sentarse, tira de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y le da un beso en la frente. Este simple acto siempre deja a Louis saciado, sabiendo que Harry lo está cuidando y tratándolo como a su bebé.

"Ya vuelvo, bebé" dice Harry en voz baja, dándole a su barriga un masaje rápido y un beso antes de salir de la habitación. Louis cierra los ojos por un momento, frotando su vientre para tratar de calmar las patadas incesantes del bebé. Es como si supiera cuándo no es el centro de la atención de sus padres y siente la necesidad de darse a conocer.

"Estoy aquí, pequeña" Louis le murmura. "Mami está aquí. No va a ninguna parte. Sé que estás ahí. Papi volverá con un poco de té para nosotros, tal vez algunos panecillos, también. Los amas, ¿verdad?

Suspira suavemente, tratando de mantenerse calmado. El bebé sabe cuándo cambia su estado de ánimo, siempre puede sentir su inquietud y no está contento con eso. Él sabe que el estrés es tan malo para los bebés por nacer, y está haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo al mínimo. Afortunadamente, su trabajo no es muy estresante, no tiene que llevar su trabajo a casa con él, y en todo caso, lo hace más feliz. Él ama a todos sus niños, e incluso si algunos días pueden ser un puñado, siempre tiene a su ayudante a su lado, y la clase se comporta muy bien. Todo el estrés es su propia carga interna. Él tiene una hermosa casa, con el marido más increíble, y él debería estar feliz, y lo es, pero parece que no se queda así por mucho tiempo. Él sabe que si pudiera superar sus inseguridades, disfrutar de sus deseos, estaría en las nubes. Él sabe exactamente lo que le impide ser el más feliz. Idealmente, debería dejar de preocuparse por lo que otras personas puedan pensar, porque las únicas opiniones que le importan son las de Harry, y Harry siempre lo apoya y lo que quiera. Él ha sido tan comprensivo sobre todo esto, y él es el único que tiene que saber sobre esto, por lo que las inseguridades de Louis son completamente irracionales, y él es consciente de ello. Solo necesita algo de tiempo para creer completamente en eso, para ajustarse completamente y aceptarse a sí mismo por lo que es.

"Tengo tu té, amor” dice Harry suavemente, colocando la taza junto a él en la mesita de luz y besándolo suavemente. "¿Estás bien? Parece agotado, cariño."

"Lo estoy" Louis suspira. "Creo que estoy agotado de todo. Ya sabes cómo es."

"Mm, también es el bebé, estoy seguro. No puede ser fácil cargarla todo el día. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sin embargo. Dios, no puedo creer lo bueno que eres en todo esto. Eres tan natural, como lo has hecho un millón de veces antes. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, no tienes idea. Me haces tan feliz " Harry le dice, su pulgar rozando la mejilla de Louis. Louis sonríe suavemente y se convierte en su toque suave.

"Gracias” responde en voz baja. "Ven, acuéstate con nosotros"

"Por supuesto."

Harry se mete en la cama con él, se arrastra bajo las sábanas y enreda las piernas. Louis sorbe su té mientras Harry juega con el vientre de Louis, frotándolo suavemente y cantándole. Louis juega con el cabello de Harry y sonríe, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, la suave voz de Harry lo adormece. Harry seguramente tomará su taza vacía cuando termine para que no la suelte y Louis sonríe agradecido.

"Te amo."

"Te amo" responde Harry, presionando un beso en su boca. "Mucho más de lo que sabes. Deberías dormir un poco, cariño. Ambos lo necesitan."

"Mm" Louis tararea de acuerdo. "Debería. Gracias, por cierto. Realmente me ayudaste mucho hoy, como de costumbre. Me siento mucho mejor."

"Estoy tan contento de escuchar eso" murmura Harry, besando su sien. "Siempre quiero hacerte sentir mejor".

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás."

Louis se acurruca en el calor de Harry, la mano de Harry se extiende amorosamente sobre la hinchazón de su vientre. Harry presiona algunos besos en la parte posterior de su cuello y Louis cae en un sueño reparador, más tranquilo de lo que había estado en semanas.

 

([2] La palabra era thumper, lo cual es tambor o golpeador, ambas quedaban pero opte por dejarlo en tambor)

***

Louis finalmente, comienza a manejar esto un poco mejor. Está comenzando a sentirse cómodo, confiado consigo mismo y con sus deseos. Harry está detrás de él todo el tiempo, seguro de atraparlo si se cae. Si las cosas se vuelven demasiado abrumadoras, demasiado difíciles de manejar, Harry lo ayuda a dar un paso atrás y calmarlo, o tal vez llevarlo de vuelta al espacio libre y seguro, que se está haciendo cada vez mejor. (O es porque es más fácil para Louis soltarlo. No está seguro de cuál es).

Él es tan bueno, de hecho, que cree que puede preguntarle a Harry por lo siguiente. Lo ha estado pensando constantemente, preguntándose si estaba listo para esto, o si incluso quería eso. No estaba seguro de si podría estar sobrepasándose, o posiblemente sea demasiado extraño, demasiado para manejar, pero después de mucha consideración, decide que es algo que quiere probar, incluso si no le gusta. Está dispuesto a intentarlo para ver si esto es algo que podría ayudarlo a sentirse bien, podría convertirse en una gran parte de lo que hace.

Racionalmente, sabe que no necesita la aprobación de Harry, y puede hacerlo sin preguntar. Harry lo apoyará sin importar qué, pero a Louis le resulta más fácil con Harry ahí, alagándolo y consolándolo a través de cualquiera de sus preocupaciones. Prefiere tener algo de ayuda de Harry porque posiblemente tenga un colapso al respecto. Él necesita a Harry para mantenerlo en pie.

Él lo menciona cuando Harry está haciendo sus fotografías semanales del vientre de Louis. Como es fotógrafo, está obsesionado con tomar fotos de Louis, especialmente ahora que está embarazado. Le gusta ver cómo crece su barriga con el tiempo, y Louis también lo ama. Harry ya le ha contado sobre su plan de hacer un álbum o un collage para colgar su embarazo, y luego comenzar uno nuevo para cuando llegue. Louis sabe que tendrá sesiones de fotos de su bebé en el momento en que salga del útero, y deja a Louis sintiéndose cálido por todas partes.

Louis está sentado en su jardín, vestido con un par de jeans y una camiseta blanca. Ese tonto dicho de que las lluvias de abril traen flores de mayo, sucede que es absolutamente cierto. Las flores son vibrantes y en plena floración, por lo que Harry insistió en que lo hagan en el jardín ahora que el clima comienza a calentarse. Harry está teniendo un día de campo con eso, realmente, diciendo que la luz del sol es perfecta aquí y ahora, y le da a Louis un brillo aún más hermoso.

Louis se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en su vientre, mirándolo mientras Harry toma una foto tras otra. Louis le da algunas sonrisas y lo mira por debajo de sus pestañas. Harry toma unos cuantos con Louis levantando su camiseta para exponer su piel y está tan concentrado, tan concentrado en hacer lo que ama. Él ama mucho la fotografía y es parte de por qué Louis lo ama tanto. Le encanta mirar su trabajo, observa cómo se arrugan las cejas y se muerde el labio inferior hasta que se pone rojo e hinchado.

"¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de algo?" Louis finalmente habla, quitándose el pelo de la cara.

"Claro, cariño. Cualquier cosa” dice Harry, saliendo de su posición de rodillas y sentándose frente a Louis. Él toma sus manos y presiona besos en cada uno de sus nudillos. "¿Está todo bien?"

"No, sí, todo está bien” Louis le asegura. "Estaba pensando en... ya sabes, esta cosa. Es posible que... Es posible que desee ¿más? No estoy seguro, pero creo que me gustaría probarlo y ver. Podría odiarlo, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si supiera con certeza si me gusta o no. ¿Tiene algún sentido o estoy divagando? "

"Tiene sentido" Harry promete. "¿Qué quieres, bebé? Papi te comprará lo que necesites."

Louis se sonroja suavemente pero sonríe, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos unidas. "Um, ¿maquillaje? No sé. He estado pensando mucho sobre esto, y solo tengo que intentarlo para estar seguro. Simplemente... encajaría con todo lo demás que estoy haciendo, y podría hacerme sentir mejor, más cómodo, supongo. Pero como dije, no sé. ¿Está bien?

"Nunca tienes que preguntarme si está bien, cariño. Todo lo que quieras está bien para mí. Absolutamente no necesitas mi permiso, pero si necesitas mi apoyo, lo tienes, amor. Creo que eso realmente podría ayudarte. Deberíamos probarlo y ver cómo te hace sentir. Te compraré lo que tú quieras, muñeca. ¿Quizás podamos ir a Sephora mañana si quieres? Incluso ve a Victoria's Secret y ve si hay algo más que quieras comprar. "

"Está bien” Louis sonríe. "Gracias papi."

Harry sonríe y se inclina para besarlo. Es más fácil para Louis decir esa palabra, y lo hace sentir tan bien saliendo de su boca. No siempre, porque a veces no lo necesita, pero es así, cuando hablan de ello y Louis necesita algo de consuelo.

Está funcionando para ambos.

***

Harry lleva a Louis a Sephora y Victoria's Secret al día siguiente, dejando que Louis elija lo que quiera. Para Louis es cada vez más fácil ir a las tiendas y elegir exactamente lo que quiere. Si alguien pregunta, va a fingir, porque definitivamente no va a admitir que quiere ponerse maquillaje y llamar a su marido papi, pero cada vez es menos difícil hacerlo. Sin embargo, Harry siempre viene con él, por si Louis se siente abrumado y molesto, y es capaz de traerlo de regreso.

El viaje es exitoso, sin embargo, y Louis lo maneja muy bien. No hay ansiedad o pánico repentinos, solo curiosidad pura y asombro por todas las opciones que tiene. Harry lo ayuda a elegir lo que cree que podría ser mejor, y Harry le asegura a la vendedora que no necesitan ayuda.

Harry compra a Louis una bolsa de maquillaje negra y plateada para que puedan mantener todo su material organizado y se ocultará fácilmente si es necesario. Cuando llegan a casa, revisan todas las cosas que compraron en su habitación. Louis piensa que tal vez sea demasiado maquillaje, pero que podría amarlo y posiblemente comenzar a necesitarlo de la manera en que necesita todo lo demás. Hay delineador de ojos negro, rímel, un brillo de labios rosado y uno rojo, una paleta de sombras de ojos pequeña con colores naturales y un rubor claro. Louis ni siquiera está seguro de cómo aplicar la mayoría de estas cosas, pero sabe que puedes aprender casi cualquier cosa con YouTube.

En Victoria's Secret, Harry le compró a Louis un pedazo de lencería. Louis dudaba al principio, porque nunca antes había recibido algo como esto, pero se enamora de lo que encuentra y silenciosamente le pregunta a Harry si podría comprarle esa. Harry solo sonrió con un movimiento de cabeza y presionó un beso en su frente.

Louis estaba un poco incómodo con los que tenían sujetadores incorporados. Sabía que algo así solo lo haría sentir incómodo y lo haría pensar demasiado. Harry pasó una mano por la espalda de Louis y silenciosamente lo hizo callar, mostrándole otras opciones, mejores opciones. Se establece en una simple babydoll de gasa negra, que se abre justo debajo del busto para mostrar su vientre embarazado. Viene con un simple par de bragas de seda y sin sujetador incorporado, afortunadamente.

"¿Quieres probarlo esta noche?" Harry pregunta, sentándose en la cama al lado de Louis y poniendo una mano en su espalda.

Louis se encoge de hombros y saca la babydoll de la bolsa rosa. Es un material hermoso y está seguro de que es tan bonito como usar bragas, tal vez incluso mejor. Probablemente podría usar una buena ronda de sexo, de todos modos. Podría ponerlo de buen humor y aliviar cualquier tipo de estrés. "¿Quieres?"

"Siempre quiero contigo" dice Harry y Louis sonríe.

"De alguna manera quiero hacer un buen uso de esto... ¿pero debería buscar la manera correcta de aplicar esto? Sé un poco, de mis hermanas, pero no mucho" Louis se sonroja.

"Veamos algunos videos tutoriales juntos, entonces. Después, si todavía estás de humor, vamos a perder el tiempo" Harry promete, colocando un beso en la sien de Louis. "¿Como suena eso?"

"Perfecto” Louis suspira feliz. Harry se acerca para agarrar su laptop de su mesita de noche y la abre. Louis se acurruca en su costado, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de Harry. Harry besa la frente de Louis y va a YouTube. Pasan la tarde viendo videos sobre cómo aplicar el maquillaje para principiantes, porque Louis no planea intentar algo tan elegante como un delineado en sus parpados. Probablemente ni siquiera sea muy exitoso, y no cree que lo necesite para sentirse bien. Solo quiere que se cubran los conceptos básicos y vea lo que le gusta.

"Eso no se ve mal" murmura Harry, jugando con el cabello de Louis. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Sí" Louis asiente. "No está mal. Creo que podría manejarlo Se ve... bien ¿no? Ella se ve tan bonita."

"Tú te verías aún más bonito" le dice Harry. Louis sonríe y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Harry para ocultar su sonrojo. Todavía es extraño pensar en eso, saber que tiene una bolsa llena de maquillaje esperándolo. No se le ocurre nada que decir, pero Harry parece entender eso. Él solo juega con su cabello y presiona besos en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Creo que estoy demasiado cansado para hacer algo esta noche" Louis bosteza, frotándose el vientre. "Parece que ha sido un día largo".

"Todos los días son largos cuando estás embarazado, me imagino” Harry sonríe. "Tiene que ser agotador. No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche. Si estás cansado, está perfectamente bien. Ahora sabes qué hacer, sin embargo. Iré a preparar la cena y podrás tomar una siesta, ¿sí?

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo ayudarte “ dice Louis, pero no cree que pueda levantarse de la cama ahora mismo, aunque quisiera. Él podría tener mucha energía y, dos segundos después, siente un gran cansancio en sus huesos. Él sabe que es el embarazo lo que le quita la energía, y es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar. Sin embargo, no es tan malo, ya que Harry es tan maravilloso cuidando de él, siempre asegurándose de que está durmiendo lo suficiente y de comida y agua. Es un esposo increíble, y ya es un padre increíble, incluso si se trata de un hombre adulto.

"No, cariño, tú y mi pequeño tamborcito necesitan tu descanso. Te despertaré cuando esté listo. ¿La pasta suena bien? "Harry pregunta, acariciando con sus dedos el vientre de Louis.

"Se escucha perfecto. Capelli d' angelo ¿por favor? Ese es mi favorito. Tiene mejor sabor " dice Louis, jugando con los dedos de Harry.

"Mm, entonces está dicho" Harry sonríe. "Haré Capelli d' angelo solo para ti".

"Gracias, papi” Louis susurra, deseando que su sonrojo desaparezca mientras lo dice. Harry sonríe y presiona su boca contra la de Louis.

"Por supuesto bebé. Ve y duerme un poco. Me tomaré mi tiempo para que puedas tener una siesta decente " dice Harry, apartándose algunos pelos de la frente.

"Gracias" Louis vuelve a decir. "Realmente lo apreciaría."

"Lo sé. Adelante. Duerme bien, mis amores " murmura, besando a Louis de nuevo y luego a su vientre. Louis sonríe cansadamente y se frota la piel estirada con la palma de la mano.

"Buenas noches."

Harry se levanta y Louis lo mira salir de la habitación. "Tu papá es el mejor"  susurra a su vientre. "Lo amarás tanto como yo."

***

El sábado, Louis se siente listo para eso. Ha estado pensando en ello toda la semana, mirando a través de su bolsa de maquillaje y pensando cómo podría ser. Se quedaron todo el día solos una vez que Harry llega a casa después de una sesión matutina.

Después de una cena tranquila, Louis se acurruca con Harry en el sofá y pone su mano en el abdomen de Harry. "Oye" susurra, mordiéndose el jersey.

"Oye, tú" susurra Harry, sonriendo.

"Creo que quiero intentarlo esta noche.”

"¿Ah, sí?" Pregunta Harry, arrastrando sus dedos por el brazo de Louis. "¿Estás listo para eso?"

"Lo estoy" Louis tararea. "He estado pensando mucho en eso. Quiero intentarlo. He esperado lo suficiente. La anticipación me está devorando."

"Estoy seguro” dice Harry. "¿Necesitas alguna ayuda? ¿Me quieres allí contigo, cariño?

"No, está bien” dice Louis, sentándose derecho. "Quiero sorprenderte con eso."

"Eso suena emocionante” Harry sonríe. "Solo llámame si necesitas algo".

"Lo haré” le promete Louis, dándole un beso rápido antes de levantarse. Él necesita un poco de ayuda de Harry y el sofá, porque cada día se hace más grande y caminar es un poco difícil, pero se las arregla. Se dirige hacia el dormitorio y agarra su bolsa de maquillaje y el babydoll que se esconde en su armario. Él está de humor para verse bonito, en el espacio de cabeza perfecto para ello, y nada ha interferido todavía. Decide aprovechar esta rara ocurrencia y desvestirse, deslizando el babydoll. Todavía no lo ha probado, pensando que sería mejor esperar hasta estar completamente listo para ponérselo. Está contento de haber esperado una vez que se mira en el espejo.

Él se siente bien, sexy. Sonríe ante su reflejo, colocando sus manos sobre la protuberancia que hace una aparición entre la abertura de encaje negro. Él se pone las bragas de seda y se siente tan bien en su piel que se calienta. Él ama como cae sobre su cuerpo, y definitivamente está feliz de poder seguir adelante incluso sin senos. Cae sobre sus pezones con facilidad y se ve absolutamente bien. Se ve bien, y Louis intenta no sorprenderse demasiado por eso. Él sabe que es atractivo, de alguna manera lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener a Harry de esposo, lo cual, para él, es algo enorme. A veces lo impresiona lo hermoso que es Harry y cómo ama a Louis. Eso solo ha ayudado a su autoestima a florecer, sabiendo que alguien tan hermoso sentía lo mismo por Louis. Fue difícil para él aceptar por un largo tiempo, pero Harry realmente le mostró lo hermoso que era, se tomó su tiempo para mostrarle toda su belleza.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, Louis estaba nervioso, ansioso de que Harry lo encontrara feo y ya no quisiera estar con él. Harry no era el primero, pero era el único que parecía importar. Louis sabía que los otros no se quedarían, no valían la pena ni el tiempo de Louis, especialmente después de algunas de las cosas de mierda que le habían dicho, dejando cicatrices que Louis todavía llevaba. Sin embargo, Harry los ayudó a desvanecerse.

Su primera vez fue una de esas que verías en una película romántica. Era lento y gentil y verdaderamente era de un cuento de hadas. Harry lo besó, realmente lo besó, por un largo tiempo. La mayoría de los chicos se quitaban la ropa e iban a la parte buena, pero Harry lo saboreaba todo, se tomaba su tiempo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para ese momento, solo para ellos. Lo besó, lo besó y lo besó, hasta que Louis sintió que no podía recibir suficiente oxígeno en su cerebro. Cuando Louis ya no podía respirar, Harry besó su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él. Louis estaba preocupado, pensó que Harry vería su estómago suave, sus muslos gruesos y cada parte de su cuerpo no-tan-tonificado, sería rechazado y se iría. Pero Harry lo asimiló todo, besó cada parte de él y le pasó las manos por todo. Murmuró palabras dulces, bellas palabras, en la oscuridad de su habitación, y el tiempo parecía no existir. Fue el comienzo de Harry enseñándole a Louis cómo amarse a sí mismo, cómo verse a sí mismo como hermoso.

Louis todavía está aprendiendo, por supuesto, especialmente con los nuevos deseos que tiene y la nueva forma en que Louis comenzó a verse a sí mismo. Todo ha cambiado desde que quedó embarazado, pero está aprendiendo, y está mejorando, y mucho de eso es gracias a Harry.

Bueno, era una cosa que provoca ansiedad, y él lo ha superado. No es tan malo. A él le gusta, realmente, así que parece una victoria. Él estaba más preocupado por el maquillaje, de todos modos, por lo que todavía está un poco aprensivo al respecto. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a intentarlo, porque Harry gastó todo ese dinero para que él compre lo que quería y sus entrañas continúan diciéndole que él quiere esto, quiere mejorar para sentirse hermoso. Él puede hacer esto. Ahora tiene confianza y sabe que Harry lo apoya. Si lo odia, nunca tendrá que volver a hacerlo, y no tendrá esa sensación de fastidio en el estómago diciéndole que lo necesita, al menos tiene que intentarlo.

Se sacude y se dirige al baño, sosteniendo su bolsa de maquillaje contra su pecho. Él enciende las luces y se dirige al espejo, abriendo su bolsa y colocando todo en el mostrador del fregadero. Él sabe que se deben hacer los parpados al último, por lo que aplica una capa muy ligera en sus mejillas. No se ve mal, en realidad. Simplemente agrega una pizca de rubor a su piel y, en verdad, probablemente manejará este color por sí mismo una vez que Harry lo tenga extendido y se este desmoronando a pedazos.

Luego, aplica una capa ligera del brillo de labios rosa. Es pegajoso y extraño, pero se ve... muy bien. Hace que sus labios se vean más voluminosos y brillantes y completamente besables. Se frota los labios y sonríe un poco ante su reflejo. De acuerdo, esto está bien. Él puede hacer esto. Esto está bien.

Los ojos, al parecer, son los más difíciles. Trata de estabilizar los ojos con el delineador de ojos negro y alargar sus pestañas con el tubo de rímel. Sus ojos se ven increíblemente sexy. El azul aparece mucho más con el negro, y sus pestañas son aún más largas. Traza estratégicamente una ligera capa de sombra de ojos, una mezcla de oros y rosas. Se ve precioso con su tono de piel bronceada y combina muy bien con el resto de su maquillaje. A una pequeña parte de él le encantaría odiar esto, le encantaría limpiarlo y decirle a Harry que no le gustó nada y quiere devolverlo todo, pero no puede hacerlo. No después de que haya visto lo maravilloso que se ve, lo hermoso que se siente y lo preparado que está para salir y mostrarle a Harry lo bonito que es.

Ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces cuando sale del baño. No hay batalla interna, no te preocupes por lo que esto significa. Él se pavonea fuera de la habitación, sus manos se colocan sobre su vientre. Se para frente a Harry, que está sentado en el sofá de su tableta, hojeando algunas fotos de una sesión de fotos reciente. Él levanta la vista cuando escucha el golpeteo de los pies de Louis y su mandíbula se afloja. Louis resiste el impulso de morderse el labio para no ensuciar el brillo de sus labios.

 "¿Qué piensas?” Pregunta tímidamente. Las opiniones de Harry significan mucho para él, siente que necesita la aprobación de él, de su papi.

"Te ves... absolutamente... deslumbrante” dice Harry lentamente, sus manos llegan automáticamente a las caderas ensanchadas de Louis y le dan un suave beso en el vientre. "Eres tan hermoso. Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto, bebé. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" Louis susurra. "Gracias papi."

"Oh, por supuesto, babygirl. Estoy tan feliz de que te guste. Eres tan, tan hermoso, princesa. No puedo olvidar lo adorable que te ves. Quiero follarte tan bien que tu maquillaje quede arruinado. ¿Puedo hacer eso? "Harry pregunta, su voz baja y sus manos acariciando su culo y sus muslos. Louis traga gruesas y asiente una vez.

"Sí, por favor, papi."

"Vamos, entonces" dice Harry, poniéndose de pie y tirando a Louis de la mano hacia su habitación. Louis sigue con una sonrisa, sintiendo la excitación y la excitación en ciernes en su vientre.

Cuando entran a su habitación, Harry cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, a pesar de que no hay una razón real para ello. Lleva a Louis a la cama y lo acuesta con cuidado, sonriendo mientras la cabeza de Louis golpea la almohada detrás de él.

"Eres tan, tan hermoso" murmura Harry, colocando un cálido beso en su cuello. "Dios, eres hermoso siempre, pero wow. Eres es impresionante. Absolutamente impresionante. Dile a papi cómo te sientes."

"Bien" Louis respira. "Hermoso."

"Me hace tan feliz escuchar eso" dice Harry. "Tengo miedo de besarte porque no quiero que se salga ese bonito brillo de labios".

Louis se ríe y se sonroja, probablemente haciendo juego con su rubor. "¿Realmente te gusta?"

"Bebé, me encanta” Harry promete. "Lo adoro, y te adoro. ¿Crees que estás preparado para montarme esta noche? ¿Entonces puedo ver esa hermosa cara todo el tiempo? "

"Sí, puedo hacerlo" dice Louis en voz baja. Se siente bien esta noche, se siente enérgico y definitivamente listo para la actividad física. Algunos días son dudosos últimamente, su cuerpo aún se está ajustando para compartirlo con otra persona, pero hoy se siente como un buen día, y ahora, su día es mucho mejor.

"Te abriré amablemente y bien, ¿sí?"

Louis solo puede asentir, por lo que Harry se da la vuelta suavemente mientras se lleva a Louis consigo. Louis se sienta sobre sus caderas y se siente cómodo. Su corazón aún late salvajemente en su pecho, lleno de adrenalina por probar tantas cosas nuevas a la vez, y ahora tiene a su persona favorita debajo de él, lista para hacerle el amor. Es todo muy abrumador.

"¿Puedo dejar esto?" Louis pregunta en voz baja, refiriéndose a la lencería. Harry sonríe y asiente, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Louis.

"Me ofendería si no lo hicieras, cariño".

Louis sonríe y trabaja con los botones de la camisa de Harry. Harry se inclina para agarrar una botella de lubricante de su mesita de noche mientras Louis saca su camisa de su pecho. Él ya está en el borde, su polla dolorida en sus bragas, necesitando tener a Harry dentro de él lo más rápido posible. Ha estado más cachondo de lo normal desde que quedó embarazado, pero no cree que pueda culpar a las hormonas esta noche. Esto es toda excitación.

Harry se sienta lo suficiente como para quitarse la camisa y tirarla a un lado mientras Louis trabaja desabrochando sus pantalones vaqueros. Harry ayuda a Louis y se quita los vaqueros, los patea y los deja caer al suelo.

"Bien, estás desnudo" Louis sonríe. "Necesito tu polla".

"Es curioso, ya que mi polla necesita tu culo" dice Harry en respuesta.

"Idiota" Louis se ríe. "Vamos, papi, por favor, ábreme. Necesito ser follada."

"Lo haré bebé. Papi te tiene "Harry promete. Se siente como una promesa para toda la vida.

Louis se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Harry para separar sus mejillas para darle acceso a Harry. Harry lo toma con gusto, deslizando sus dedos y poniendo su otra mano en la espalda de Louis. Louis pone sus manos junto a la cabeza de Harry para sostenerse.

"¿Estás bien, babygirl?"

"Estoy bien, papi. Te necesito."

"Te tengo. Solo relájate, bebé."

Louis se relaja, siempre se relaja cuando sabe que Harry lo tiene. Pone su frente contra el hombro de Harry y el dedo de Harry golpea su agujero. Louis toma una fuerte inhalación mientras un dígito entra lentamente en él. Es tan largo, encantador y perfecto, pero Louis necesita más.

"Más" jadea en silencio. "Por favor."

"Shh, cariño, te haré sentir bien". Voy a tomarlo con calma, no quiero lastimar a mi chica."

Louis gime y se arrastra contra la entrepierna de Harry, tratando de ganar algo de fricción en su dolorida polla. Harry se frota la parte baja de la espalda para calmarlo, pero Louis es incapaz de calmarse en este momento. Él necesitará un buen orgasmo primero.

"Voy a follarte tan bien" murmura Harry, con los labios apretados en el medio del pecho de Louis, entre donde se abre la lencería negra para exponer su piel. "Voy a follarte tan fuerte que tu maquillaje se correrá. Voy a hacerte llorar de la mejor manera. ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Quieres eso?"

"Sí, sí, por favor, papi" Louis gime. Harry presiona un segundo dedo dentro de él, haciéndolos tijeras, con cuidado de no lastimar a Louis. Él acaricia la próstata de Louis, provocando que Louis jadee y mueva las caderas. "¡Papi, por favor!"

"Apenas estás abierto, amor. Necesito darle tres dedos primero."

"No, no" Louis niega con la cabeza. "Puedo tomarlo, papi. Lo necesito. ¡Por favor, por favor!"

"Está bien, está bien, shh, baby, papi está aquí. Cálmate, estoy aquí."

Louis intenta respirar profundamente, calmar algo de su emoción, pero no sirve de nada. Harry hace unas tijeras un par de veces más antes de sacar los dedos. Utiliza esos mismos dedos para bombear su propia polla un par de veces para lubricarse a sí mismo, y Louis se apresura a sentarse y estirar la mano hacia atrás para agarrar la longitud de Harry. Harry lo deja y Louis lo agarra, tal vez más fuerte de lo que debería, pero no parece molestar a Harry en absoluto.

Louis se sienta derecho, curvando su espalda ligeramente y empujando sus caderas hacia abajo. La polla de Harry atrapa su agujero y se abre para acomodar la circunferencia. Louis jadea y lentamente se hunde. Él pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry para apoyarse e intenta mantener su respiración calmada. Una vez que se pone completamente en la polla de Harry, respira hondo y aprieta la base de su pene para que no llegue demasiado rápido.

"Tu maquillaje todavía está demasiado perfecto" murmura Harry, apretando sus caderas. "Necesito cambiar eso".

"Lo harás" se ríe la risa de Louis. Él cambia de posición y comienza a rebotar en las caderas de Harry. No es fácil, con su pesado vientre, pero se siente bien de cualquier manera, y si los gemidos de Harry son algo por lo que pasar, también se siente bien para él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Harry ofrece, viendo a Louis sostener su vientre mientras se mueve, tratando de mantener el peso.

"Yo... sí, creo que sí, pero aún quiero montarte."

"Okey" Harry murmura. Levanta las caderas bruscamente y hace que Louis pierda el equilibrio. Ambos se ríen y Louis sostiene las caderas de Harry.

"¿Estás tratando de molestarme?"

"Nunca" le promete Harry."Sólo quiero que te corras".

"Estoy muy cerca" dice Louis. "Solo, follame, por favor."

Harry no responde, porque las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Agarra las caderas de Louis y comienza a embestirlo bruscamente. Louis gime y cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de prolongar su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible. No dura mucho últimamente, pero a Harry no parece importarle. Por lo general, está muy orgulloso del hecho de que puede hacer que Louis se venga tan rápido.

"Oh, Dios" Louis murmura, con sus uñas arañando las caderas de Harry con dureza.

"Quiero que te corras" murmura Harry. "Quiero verte venir."

Antes de que Louis tenga la oportunidad de responder, Harry los está volteando. Louis grita mientras cae de espaldas y Harry fuerza sus piernas contra su pecho y se embiste contra Louis. Louis grita, la polla de Harry encuentra su próstata con facilidad y eso es todo lo que le toma a Louis  para llegar sin ser tocado, su orgasmo pintando su vientre y el de Harry con cintas blancas. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos que seguramente arruinarán su maquillaje, pero no le importa. Deja que Harry use su cuerpo para alcanzar su propio orgasmo, Harry lo folla con rudeza. Él es demasiado sensible, pero no es insoportable; es casi bueno

Harry se inclina y captura la boca de Louis con la suya, dejando que el brillo de labios de Louis haga su beso desordenado y pegajoso. Harry muerde el labio inferior de Louis y gime, llenando completamente el interior de Louis y temblando cuando llega. Louis siente una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla por la hipersensibilidad. Harry sale un momento después, viendo obsesionarse el goteo de su agujero.

"Puede que te veas aún más bonito ahora que tu maquillaje está sucio y arruinado" murmura Harry, acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla manchada de rímel de Louis.

"Mm y te ves bastante bien con mi lipgloss en ti" Louis sonríe.

"Realmente te ves increíble"dice Harry, más tranquilo. "Hermoso. Estoy muy contento de que te guste, y puedes usarlo cuando quieras. O si necesitas que te consiga más, lo haré. Cualquier cosa que quieras, bebé."

"Gracias" Louis susurra, su garganta se cierra. Podría fácilmente comenzar a llorar en este momento. Harry es tan encantador y maravilloso y afectuoso, y Louis se siente abrumado por su amor a veces.

"Ven aquí, babe. Quiero acurrucarme contigo" dice Harry, su voz cansada y saciada, como siempre lo es después de que un orgasmo. Louis lo ama.

"Sí, por favor" Louis murmura. Harry se acuesta al lado de Louis y Louis se gira para darle la espalda al pecho de Harry. Harry se encorva a su alrededor y coloca una mano sobre el vientre de Louis y Louis sonríe, poniendo su mano sobre la de él y entrelazando sus dedos. Harry presiona un beso en el hombro desnudo de Louis.

"Me encanta cómo te sienta este atuendo, también. Tu cuerpo está hecho para esto" murmura Harry contra la piel fría de Louis. "Voy comprarte más de estos, si quieres".

"Sí" Louis murmura. "Eso estaría bien. Realmente me gusta. Es lindo."

"Sí, pero tú haces que luzca mucho más bonito" le dice Harry. Louis sonríe y aprieta su mano.

"Gracias amor."

"Te quiero mucho, bebé. Te amaré por siempre."

"Te amo" Louis responde, con la voz llena de sueño. "Siempre."

Mes 6

Las cosas están yendo bien. El bebé está sano, Louis está sano y Harry nunca ha sido más feliz. Louis, tampoco. Está siendo cuidando de una manera que nunca pensó que fuera imaginable, y tiene una niña que estará entrando en sus vidas en unos pocos meses. Él está empezando a acomodar su ‘nido’, doblando la ropa y organizando el cuarto de su bebé rosado y gris suave. Le da un poco de tranquilidad sentarse en la mecedora y sentirse bien con lo preparados que están para que su bebé llegue a su mundo.

"¡Louis, bebé, estoy en casa!" Harry llama, la puerta de entrada se cierra.

"¡En el cuarto de la bebé, amor!" Louis le devuelve el llamado, colgando algunos marcos alrededor de las paredes recién pintadas.

"Vives aquí ahora ¿no?" Bromea Harry, dejando caer un beso en la boca de Louis. "Ni siquiera hemos tenido el baby shower todavía, Lou. Ella va a estar tan consentida."

"Probablemente" Louis se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. "Nuestra pequeña princesa, ella es."

"Tendré dos" sonríe Harry, besando su mejilla y Louis se sonroja ligeramente.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Louis pregunta, poniendo una mano en su espalda para sostenerse mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"Te conseguí algunos regalos" dice Harry. "No pude evitarlo."

"Hablando de consentir" Louis sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Me has conseguido muchas cosas como están. No necesito más."

"Sin embargo, no pude resistirme” explica Harry. "No creo que quiera hacerlo aquí, sin embargo. Probablemente no sea muy apropiado."

"Oh, es uno de esos regalos" Louis ríe, cerrando un cajón y volteándose hacia Harry. "Bien, vamos a nuestra habitación, entonces."

Harry pone su mano sobre la espalda baja de Louis mientras caminan hacia su habitación y Louis se deja caer a los pies de la cama. Está empezando a crecer, su estómago es más pesado y mucho más difícil de llevar. Se ve obligado a sentarse cada vez con más frecuencia, y todavía le faltan otros tres meses.

Harry abre la bolsa y vierte las cosas en su edredón, y la mandíbula de Louis se afloja. La excitación calienta su interior mientras mira la colección de juguetes que Harry trajo a casa. Hay un buttplug de cristal rosa claro, un tamaño aparentemente agradable para llenar a Louis. Un consolador de vidrio con muescas para sentir casi como cuentas anales -con un corazón rosado en la parte superior- yace en la pila. También hay cuentas anales, rosadas y brillantes. Hay otro consolador, púrpura, hecho de silicio y más destellos, grueso, largo y encantador.

"Oh, papi" Louis respira, pasando los dedos por todo. "Son tan bonitos."

"Bonitos para mi chica linda" explica Harry. "Pensé que sería bueno para ti tener algunos juguetes adicionales, solo en caso de que no esté en casa. Sé que el embarazo pone a las personas cachondas y todo eso, así que pensé que sería bueno tener estos alrededor si los necesitas. O podríamos usarlos juntos, por supuesto."

"Gracias” Louis susurra. "Los amo."

"Estoy contento, cariño" sonríe Harry, besándolo suavemente. "¿Quieres probar alguno de ellos?"

"Yo... sí," Louis asiente. "Por favor."

"Por supuesto. ¿Cuál quieres probar primero?”

"Nunca antes he probado cuentas anales" Louis murmura, pasando sus dedos sobre el plástico rosa.

"Esos parecen divertidos, ¿eh? Vi un video de alguien que lo usa, quería ver cómo se veía. Pensé que sería tan hermoso en ti " dice Harry, sus dedos bailando sobre el muslo de Louis.

"¿Crees?" Louis respira, la piel de gallina se levanta sobre su piel.

"Seguro. Todo se ve hermoso en ti, sin embargo" Harry sonríe. Louis se sonroja con una risita.

Harry los desnuda a los dos y lo besa antes de agarrar lubricante. "¿Cómo lo quieres, nena? Lo que sea que creas que sea más cómodo, lo haremos."

"Um” piensa Louis. "En mi espalda, creo. Por ahora."

"Bueno. Si se siente incómodo solo házmelo saber y te ayudaré a conseguir una posición diferente."

A Louis le encanta cuando Harry se pone así, siempre mostrando cuánto le importa y asegurándose de que Louis se sienta cómodo. Incluso cuando Harry está al borde de un orgasmo, su máxima prioridad es Louis.

 Louis abre sus piernas, poniendo sus pies en la cama para darle acceso a Harry. "Quiero ser preparado con las cuentas".

"Claro, amor. ¿Qué quieres después de las cuentas?”

"Todavía no sé" murmura Louis. "El consolador de vidrio bonito, tal vez."

"Buena elección" Harry sonríe. Él toma las cuentas anales y un lubricante que acaba de comprar y los coloca junto a los pies de Louis. Se inclina para besar una línea en el creciente vientre de Louis y empuja una de las cuentas lubricadas a su apretado agujero. Louis intenta relajar su cuerpo, pero parece que se pone un poco tenso justo antes de entrar. Una vez que supera el avance inicial, está bien, pero esos primeros empujones nunca son fáciles para él.

Es bueno, sin embargo. La primera cuenta es tan pequeña que Louis apenas la siente, pero la segunda tiene más impacto. Louis pone sus manos sobre su barriga porque no está seguro de qué hacer con ellas. El tercero es más grande, pero no está mal. Es quizás del tamaño de una canica.

Harry se inclina y toma la polla de Louis entre sus labios, chupando la cabeza mientras presiona la cuarta en su entrada. Louis gime y se aprieta alrededor de ella. Harry lo lleva más lejos para el quinto, que es casi del tamaño de una pelota de golf, por lo que es un poco más difícil de tomar. Se relaja cuando su polla golpea la parte posterior de la garganta de Harry y se traga la cuenta.

"Podría correrme así" advierte Louis, solo le queda una para tomarla por completo. Es un poco extraño, la sensación del plástico redondo dentro de él, pero están justo contra su próstata, y con Harry chupando su polla, todo está muy bien.

Ante eso, Harry presiona la última cuenta, y cae dentro fácilmente. Louis gime, sintiéndose lleno y listo para venirse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda, Harry se está saliendo de él y tira de la cuerda del juguete. Louis jadea en silencio ante la presión de las cuentas que empujan contra su entrada.

"Voy a sacarlos y follarte con el consolador, ¿sí?" Harry murmura, tirando de nuevo. Louis asiente silenciosamente y se muerde el labio cuando aparece una cuenta. Harry lo chupa otra vez mientras continúa tirando suavemente del juguete nuestra cuenta por cuenta. Louis gime y entrelaza sus dedos en los rizos de Harry.

"No dejes que me corra” advierte Louis. "Quiero correrme en el consolador en su lugar".

Harry sonríe y los saca de nuevo. "Me gusta cómo sabes lo que quieres, bebé. Me encanta eso te estás volviendo tan bueno confiando en decirme lo que quieres y necesitas. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi bebé."

"¿Sí?" Louis sonríe, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Tan orgulloso" murmura Harry, presionando un beso en el vientre estirado de Louis. Después de sacar todas las cuentas, agarra el consolador de vidrio con el corazón en el extremo. Es demasiado lindo para ser un juguete sexual, de verdad.

Harry se acuesta boca abajo en la cama, entre las piernas de Louis, y presiona el vidrio frío contra el agujero preparado por Louis. Louis jadea, el vidrio es tan diferente al pene de Harry o incluso al plástico. Es encantador en una parte tan cálida de él.

Mientras Harry está presionando el juguete dentro de él, lame su agujero codicioso, enfriando aún más su piel térmica. A Louis le encanta que lo coman tanto, o incluso que solo tenga la adorable lengua de Harry allí. Siempre se siente increíble.

El juguete se abre paso más adentro de él y Louis arquea la espalda con placer. "Dios, sí, papi, sí."

Harry lame alrededor del cristal, ejerce presión sobre él y estimula ligeramente su próstata desde el exterior. Hace temblar a Louis, y está en el borde. Se siente como que. Él tiene que venir. Desesperadamente.

"Papá, papi, ¡déjame correrme! Necesito correrme" se queja, sacudiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada. Harry fuerza el juguete dentro, hasta adentro, hasta que solo el corazón se asoma entre sus alegres mejillas.

"Dios, ese es un espectáculo tan bonito" murmura Harry, retorciendo el corazón y haciéndolo girar dentro de él. Louis gime y empuja su cara en su almohada. "¿Se siente bien?"

"Sí" Louis gime. "Sí papi."

"¿Estás cerca?"

"Estoy cerca" Louis se queja. "Necesito venirme."

"Ahora puedes" Harry saca el juguete y lo empuja lentamente. Sus labios se envuelven alrededor de la polla de Louis otra vez y Louis llora, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y temblando a través de un orgasmo. Harry se traga todo alrededor con entusiasmo y se va con un fuerte pop.

"Quiero... quiero que te vengas en mi vientre" Louis suplica con cansancio. "¿Podrías?"

"Joder, sí, por supuesto" Harry casi gime. Él saca el dildo cuidadosamente y lo pone entre los labios de Louis. Louis lo toma con gratitud y chupa el vidrio ahora caliente que sabe como él.

Harry se sienta sobre sus rodillas y rápidamente se levanta y apunta al vientre redondo de Louis. Louis chupa seductoramente el cristal, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras mira a Harry, y a Louis le gustaría pensar que eso es lo que lleva a Harry al límite. Casi gime y se derrama sobre su mano y sobre la piel estirada de Louis. Louis saca el juguete de su boca y arrastra sus dedos sobre el lío que Harry hizo. Se los chupa en la boca para tragarse a Harry y hacerle un guiño.

"Vas a matarme un día" refunfuña Harry, tirándose al lado de Louis y besándole el hombro. "Absolutamente matarme."

"Bien, ese es el plan. Te quiero fuera de escena para poder estar con mi verdadero amor y el verdadero padre de mi bebé, Bradley Cooper "Louis dice en serio, pasando los dedos por el sudoroso pecho de Harry.

"Oh, ese es el plan maestro, ¿verdad?" Se burla Harry. "¿Qué estás esperando, entonces? ¿Por qué haces que Bradley espere?

"Mm, supongo que has crecido mucho conmigo, así que le dije que me quedaría contigo por un tiempo, primero" Louis sonríe.

"Bueno, estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso" susurra Harry. Louis sonríe y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y pasa los dedos por la piel de su torso.

"Bueno. Te amo mucho, sabes. Como, en una cantidad insana."

"¿Más que Bradley?" Los labios de Harry se crispan.

"Mucho más" Louis susurra.

Harry sonríe tristemente y presiona un beso tierno en los labios de Louis. "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Te quiero a ti y a nuestra niña. Estoy tan orgulloso de llamarte mi esposo."

"No me hagas llorar ahora” Louis ríe en voz baja. "Sabes que estoy demasiado emocionado últimamente."

"No hay nada de malo en eso" dice Harry.

"Pero estoy demasiado cansado para llorar".

"Duerme, cariño. Estoy seguro de que te cansé. Haré la cena mientras duermes la siesta, ¿qué tal eso?

"Perfecto" Louis sonríe. "Vas a ser el mejor padre que haya, lo juro."

"Solo espero eso" Harry le devuelve la sonrisa. "Serás la mejor mami". Ya lo eres."

Louis sonríe y pone una mano en el medio de su vientre, frotándolo suavemente. "Eso espero."

Mes 7

La cosa es, no todos los embarazos masculinos implican la lactancia. Algunos hombres no tienen suficientes hormonas para producir suficiente leche para alimentar a su bebé, o leche en absoluto, para el caso. Una parte de Louis tenía la esperanza de que no lactaría en absoluto. Sintió que sería demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado femenino, lo que él sabe es ridículo, ya que él está cargando un bebé, y los hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo. Él debería querer alimentar a su bebé directamente de él, ser capaz de hacer algo tan increíble, pero todavía hay una parte de él que le tiene miedo a la humillación. Es estúpido e ilógico y ya lo sabe, pero parece que no puede evitarlo.

Sin embargo, sus deseos no se hacen realidad. Se despierta en el medio de la noche debido a la incomodidad. Su camisa está mojada y entra en pánico. La única luz en su habitación es la luna que brilla desde las ventanas, pero es suficiente para ver las machas en su camisa azul. Mierda. Él está goteando.

Harry debe estar emocionalmente apegado a él, o algo así, porque se despierta, a pesar de que Louis está seguro de que no se mueve lo suficiente como para despertarlo. La mano de Harry se extiende para cubrir su barriga y frotarla.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Harry dice atontado. "¿Patadas de bebé?"

"No" Louis suspira. "Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir."

"Estás despierto por una razón" dice Harry, luego bosteza. "Dime cuál es el problema, Lou."

"Estoy jodidamente goteando" Louis escupe, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia la cabecera.

"¿Qué?"

"Mis pezones, Harry. Gotear. Leche. Estoy lactando "Louis se enoja. "Y no puedo decir que sea la cosa más cómoda del mundo."

"¿Duele?" Harry pregunta, recostándose sobre su costado y levantando su cabeza.

"Sí" Louis suspira. "Lo hace. Como, mucho más de lo que pensé que sería. Ni siquiera esperaba que hiciera esto."

"¿Por qué?" Harry frunce el ceño. "Sé que duele ahora, cariño, pero creo que será bueno que puedas alimentarla tú solo ¿sabes? También ahorraremos dinero en la fórmula."

Louis sabe que está tratando de hacer que se ría, pero no puede. Esta hormonal y cansado y sigue goteando. Él ni siquiera puede sonreír en este momento. Él se niega.

"De verdad, cariño, está bien" murmura Harry. "No tienes que alimentarla así si no quieres. Podemos conseguir algunas de esas pequeñas almohadillas para absorberlo y, finalmente, se detendrá una vez que llegue y no se usen. No te sienta presionado a hacer algo que no quieres hacer solo porque seas capaz de hacerlo. Está realmente bien si no quieres."

"Lo sé" Louis dice en voz baja. "Pero debería querer. Muchos chicos no pueden hacerlo. Además, es mejor para ella y escuché que el vínculo siempre es mejor entre el padre y el bebé cuando amamantan. Solo estoy... irracionalmente avergonzado."

"Oh, Lou” murmura Harry, frotándole el vientre y besando su hombro. "No hay razón para sentirse avergonzado. Si quieres hacerlo, debes hacerlo. Creo que tiene grandes beneficios y sería bueno para los dos, pero solo si realmente lo deseas."

"Realmente creo que sí" dice Louis. "Quiero darle lo mejor, porque ella se lo merece". Es solo que... duele. Y al igual que, obviamente, ella no está cerca, pero ya está comenzando, y todavía me quedan dos meses completos por delante."

"Bueno, siempre puedes usar una bomba para eliminar el exceso para aliviar tu malestar hasta que ella llegue" sugiere Harry.

"No tengo una" Louis frunce el ceño. "No sabía si debería comprar uno, porque no sabía si esto pasaría o no. Creo que tendré que conseguir uno ahora."

"Voy a comprar una para ti. Puedo ir hoy si lo necesitas."

"Son las tres de la madrugada, Haz. Temo que ningún lugar estará abierto hasta que al menos salga el sol."

"Bueno, tal vez no necesitemos una bomba” dice Harry tentativamente. "Hay... otras formas de deshacerse de él."

"¿Cómo qué?” Pregunta Louis, sin saber si lo está siguiendo. Él piensa que podría obtenerlo, pero, no, Harry definitivamente no está pidiendo hacer eso ¿o sí? No hay forma.

"Como... podría hacerlo por ti. Eso es una cosa, ¿no? Creo que las parejas lo hacen a veces. Conductos bloqueados y cosas así. No tiene que ser sexual. A menos que, quiero decir, quieres que sea. No pasa nada con eso tampoco " dice Harry rápidamente. Normalmente, Harry es tan elocuente cuando se trata de hablar sobre esto, pero ahora parece estar forcejeando un poco. Louis no lo culpa, ya que es un tema extraño con un territorio inexplorado para ellos, y él no sabe qué decir. Louis piensa que lo está haciendo bien, sin embargo.

"Yo... yo no sé" Louis traga. "Es... raro, ¿no? Embarazoso."

"No lo es, sin embargo" Harry le asegura, su elocuencia regresó, aparentemente más confiada. "Mira, cariño, duele, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" Louis gime, porque duele. Mucho. Él imagina que así es como se sienten las tetas. Visualmente, no tiene ninguna, solo pezones ligeramente hinchados, pero están tan llenos que parece que lleva pechos pesados. Él piensa que si no hace algo pronto, va a explotar.

"Vamos, bebé, está bien" murmura Harry, sentándose y tomando la cara de Louis en sus manos. "Deja que papi te cuide ¿está bien? Deja que papá cuide a su bebé.”

Louis se estremece. Realmente no hay forma de que él pueda decir que no a eso. Harry sabe exactamente qué decir y cómo hacer que Louis se sienta mejor. Sin embargo, el pulso de Louis le está picando en las orejas, nervioso incluso por mostrarle a Harry su pecho. Han hecho mucho juntos, y ha ganado mucha confianza gracias a Harry, pero parece que está cruzando la línea. De manera realista, sin embargo, él no tiene una opción, porque está sufriendo y es la mitad de la noche.

"Sí, papi" Louis casi gime.

"Ven aquí, amor" dice Harry suavemente, ayudando a Louis a sentarse correctamente y sacarlo de su camiseta mojada. Louis se queja, el roce del material sobre sus pezones hinchados incluso provoca dolor. Mira hacia abajo para encontrar sus pectorales más hinchados de lo normal, las venas que se muestran prominentemente contra su piel pálida y los pezones erectos y listos para funcionar. Él quiere llorar.

Harry puede sentir su incomodidad, por supuesto, y lo besa reconfortantemente. "Oye, papi te tiene, babygirl. Papi va a hacer que el dolor desaparezca. ¿Puedes dejarme hacer eso por ti?

Louis asiente y aprieta los puños. Se traga el nudo en la garganta y cierra los ojos, con la boca de Harry bajando por la piel del cuello de Louis. Es amable cuando llega al pecho de Louis, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Duele de todos modos, la suave presión de sus besos, pero en el buen sentido, lo cual está bien.

"Te tengo, amor. Voy a hacer que el dolor se detenga. ¿Puedes ser una buena chica y esperar?" Harry pregunta, moviéndose para que sus piernas estén sobre Louis.

"Lo intentaré, papi" susurra Louis.

"Puedes ser bueno para mí" Harry le asegura. "Siempre tan bueno para papi. ¿Quieres mis dedos o boca? "

Louis quiere decir boca, pero teme que sea demasiado extraño para él. "Dedos, creo."

"Está bien" murmura Harry. Sus dedos bailan sobre el pecho de Louis y pellizca suavemente los dedos alrededor del pezón de Louis, lo que solo hace que Louis llore de dolor.

"¡Ay! Ow, Harry, no, no, no, no" Louis llora, incapaz de apartar la mano de Harry lo suficientemente rápido.

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento, cariño" Harry calma, besando su mejilla. "Lo siento. ¿Puedo probar con mi boca? Creo que va a doler mucho menos."

Louis quiere decir que no, dice que es demasiado extraño, pero está desesperado porque este dolor desaparezca, y usar sus dedos no es una opción. "Sí, por favor, papi, duele."

"Te tengo, bebé, te tengo. Solo relájate para mí."

Louis asiente e intenta calmar sus nervios. Él espera a Harry. La boca de Harry encierra uno de los pezones erectos de Louis y Louis se encoge de dolor. Harry extiende su mano y Louis la toma con gratitud. Él sabe que va a doler, ya que su cuerpo nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero sabe que se sentirá aliviado una vez que todo esté dicho y hecho. Solo necesita sonreír y soportarlo.

Harry comienza a chupar suavemente, tratando de no poner a Louis en más dolor del que necesita. Louis se muerde el interior de la mejilla para distraerse del dolor, pero siente alivio al apresurarse. Él puede sentir la leche expulsar en la boca de Harry y la presión en sus pezones disminuye en gran medida.

"Oh" Louis suspira aliviado. Pone una mano en los rizos de Harry y le toca el cuero cabelludo. "Gracias, papi, gracias."

Se siente casi demasiado bien. La boca de Harry siempre es gloriosa, pero ahora, envuelta en el tierno pezón de Louis y literalmente alimentado por él... es abrumador. Es casi demasiado para manejar. Él no sabe qué hacer con toda esta estimulación. Es demasiado, y no lo suficiente.

Harry cambia de pezón para igualar el campo, y duele un poco más, pero el dolor termina rápidamente cuando Harry finalmente consigue que la leche fluya. Louis gime un poco, tan feliz de sentir tanto alivio. La boca de Harry es cálida y acogedora y tan jodidamente maravillosa. Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

"P-papi" balbucea Louis, su pene comenzaba a endurecerse en sus sweats, lo que ciertamente no esperaba. Pensó que esto solo ayudaría a que el dolor desapareciera, pero ahora está comenzando a despertarlo. Mierda.

Louis ni siquiera tiene que decirle a Harry, porque él solo lo sabe. Sin embargo, qué más es nuevo. Su mano se encuentra abajo de los sweats de Louis agarrando la polla dura de Louis. Louis reacciona al instante, gritando suavemente.

"¡Oh, papi, sí, por favor!" Louis se queja. Ya está tan cerca, siempre se siente cerca últimamente. Todas las hormonas en su cuerpo hacen que deshacerse sea tan fácil. Sucede tan rápido que a veces ni siquiera lo ve venir. A Harry parece gustarle eso, sin embargo, parece tratar de sacarlo en tiempos récord.

Harry continúa chupando su pezón, sacando todo rastro de leche de él, mientras su mano agarra y tira de la polla de Louis. Louis gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su espalda se arquea (tanto como le es posible, con su gran barriga abrumadora), y se viene Tan caliente en sus sweats. Él jadea, ya hipersensible en todos lados segundos después de su orgasmo. Louis aleja a Harry, temblando ligeramente con las réplicas.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry pregunta, besando el cuello de Louis y frotándose el costado. "Eso fue muy fuerte."

"Sí" Louis jadea. "No sé qué pasó allí."

"Me sentí bien" sonríe Harry. "sabe bastante bien, también. ¿Se siente mejor?

"Mucho" dice Louis. "Gracias por eso. De verdad gracias. Ya no duele en absoluto."

"Estoy tan contento, cariño. ¿Todavía quieres comprar una bomba?

"Debería tener uno para cuando venga el bebé, pero, si te parece bien, ¿tal vez podrías ayudarme hasta que ella llegue?" Louis pregunta esperanzado y se muerde el labio.

"Estoy más que de acuerdo con eso" sonríe Harry, inclinándose para besar a Louis y lamerlo en la boca. Louis tararea por el leve sabor de sí mismo.

"No está mal" Louis murmura contra sus labios.

"No está nada mal" Harry acepta y lo besa nuevamente.

Mes 8

"¿Crees que deberíamos probar cosas antes de que llegue el bebé?" Pregunta Louis casualmente, con la boca llena de papas bañadas en Nutella, sus labios son un desastre de sal y chocolate. Están en la sala de estar frente al televisor, Louis solo con una de las camisetas de Harry en el cálido aire de verano, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él.

"¿Probar qué?" Pregunta Harry, confundido. Está revisando su computadora portátil y arreglando y retocando algunas fotos para una sesión de fotos que hizo para una pareja recién comprometida. "¿Como, caracoles o algo así?"

"No" Louis ríe, lamiéndose los dedos sucios. "No es lo que quise decir. Como, cosas sexuales. No creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para el sexo una vez que aparezca."

"¿Qué queda?" Harry sonrió. "Siento que ya hemos hecho mucho. ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo en los últimos seis meses?

Louis sonríe y niega con la cabeza. "Sí, pero me refiero a cosas de pareja ‘normal’. Como, nalgadas y BDSM y todo eso."

"Yo tampoco diría que eso es muy normal, Lou" Harry frunce el ceño. "Nada es normal cuando se trata de sexo. No hay líneas de correcto e incorrecto. No hables así nunca más. Sabes que odio eso."

"Lo siento, no quise decir eso" Louis promete. "Solo quería decir cosas que ves en el porno, supongo. Ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Quieres probar eso? ¿Azotes? ¿BDSM? "

"No sé, tal vez. Solo para ver cómo es. Pensé que esta sería nuestra última oportunidad de probar cosas. Una vez que venga, no tendremos tiempo para nosotros y no podré tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo, así que pensé que sería divertido para nosotros tener nuestra última vez."

"Ah, una última vez" Harry sonríe. "Eso tiene más sentido."

"¿Eso está... bien? Quiero decir ¿qué piensas de eso? "Louis pregunta, ligeramente nervioso. Realmente no sabe por qué, porque sabe que Harry estará a bordo, porque siempre está a bordo con todo lo que Louis quiere, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que pueda disfrutar.

"Sí, por supuesto, bebé. Cualquier cosa que quieras, yo quiero. Lo intentaremos y tal vez descubramos algunos kinks más tuyos, "Harry guiña un ojo.

"Tal vez" Louis se ríe. "Nunca sabes."

"Siempre hay algo nuevo contigo, bebé" Harry sonríe.

"Oye" Louis hace una mueca.

"Lo digo de la mejor manera posible" promete Harry. "Me encanta eso de ti."

"Más te vale" dice Louis, golpeando suavemente el pecho de Harry.

***

Harry hace una noche entera de eso. Salieron a una cena romántica y Harry lleva a Louis a un lindo lugar donde venden helados justo después, lo que hace a Louis más feliz que nada. Él ha serios tenido antojos dulces este embarazo.

Parece bastante obvio que Louis definitivamente está de humor esta noche. Le ha estado dando a Harry indirectas toda la noche y frotándole la parte superior de sus muslos seductoramente debajo de la mesa. Louis está absolutamente listo para llegar a casa y ser follado, pero todavía se toma su tiempo para terminar su helado. El helado en realidad podría ser mejor que el sexo. Sin embargo, no le dirá eso a Harry. Eso es un moretón para su ego que podría no superar.

Eventualmente se van, después de que Louis felizmente ha terminado el suyo y algo del helado de Harry. En el camino a casa, Louis habla y habla sobre lo que van a hacer cuando entren a su habitación.

"Creo que quiero que me amarres" comienza, frotándose el vientre mientras habla. "Átame y golpéame."

"Necesitaremos una palabra segura" le dice Harry severamente. "No lo haré a menos que esté seguro de que estás bien todo el tiempo. ¿Qué quieres que sea nuestra palabra segura?”

"Tal vez deberíamos mantenerlo fácil y usar rojo. Eso es común ¿verdad? "Louis sugiere.

"Esa es una buena" dice Harry. "Fácil de recordar, también."

"Sí" Louis asiente. "Entonces, el rojo es nuestra palabra segura oficial."

"Estoy sorprendido de que no hayamos tenido una antes" se pregunta Harry en voz alta. "Estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo, pensé que hubiéramos tenido una."

"No creo que realmente lo necesitáramos. Hemos estado bastante seguros sobre las cosas. Cuando se trataba de cosas como todas las cosas que quería, siempre te asegurabas y siempre te dejaba saber si me sentía incómodo."

"Eso es verdad" dice Harry. "Bueno, ahora lo tenemos, por las dudas."

"Ahora la tenemos."

Cuando llegan a casa, Harry sostiene la mano de Louis mientras caminan hacia la habitación. Louis no se siente nervioso en absoluto, solo emocionado. Ha crecido tanto como persona desde que comenzó a probar cosas nuevas con Harry, y en este punto, ha sido experimentado. Él confía en Harry con cada parte de su ser, y sabe que Harry siempre lo cuidará bien. Nada puede asustarlo ahora.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Harry pregunta cuando entran a su habitación. Sus manos están sentadas en las caderas ensanchadas de Louis y sus labios están junto a su oreja.

"Mejor que bien" Louis promete, colocando una mano sobre el corazón palpitante de Harry. "Estoy listo. Por favor, papi."

"Sí, bebé, sí" murmura Harry, presionando un beso en su mejilla. "Vamos."

Harry ayuda a Louis a quitarse la camisa, Louis levanta sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se ríe cuando la camisa se le pega a la cabeza. Harry se ríe y finalmente lo libera, presionando un beso en sus labios.

"Lo siento, amor" sonríe Harry. "No quise esconder ese bello rostro tuyo".

Louis tararea alegremente y desabrocha la camisa de Harry lo más rápido que puede. "No puedo esperar para tenerte dentro de mí". No sé cuántas veces más tendremos esto antes de que llegue el bebé."

"Supongo que tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo, ¿no?" Harry sonríe, tirando del elástico de los pantalones de maternidad de Louis.

"Supongo" Louis tararea de acuerdo. Se quita los pantalones y los deja en una pila en el suelo, trabajando en desabotonar los pantalones de Harry. "Te necesito tanto."

"Me tienes” promete Harry, su voz suave y lenta. "Por siempre y para siempre."

Se besan lentamente por unos momentos, saboreándose el uno al otro. Louis pasa sus dedos por las caderas de Harry, dándole a la suave piel un apretón. Él ama el cuerpo de Harry, ama las partes musculares, tonificadas y las partes blanditas también. Él realmente ama a Harry mucho.

"¿Qué quieres primero?” Pregunta Harry suavemente, sus manos grandes y suaves acariciando la parte inferior de la espalda y las caderas de Louis.

"Um" piensa Louis, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre las caderas de Harry. "¿Tal vez puedes atarme de alguna manera y azotarme? No estoy seguro de cómo funcionaría, pero podríamos resolverlo."

"¿Qué pasa si te ato las muñecas y te pongo sobre tus manos y rodillas? ¿Eso suena bien? " Sugiere Harry, su voz cuidadosa y considerada. Louis puede decir que quiere hacer esto bien por él.

"Eso suena bien" Louis está de acuerdo.

"No quiero que te sientas incómodo, así que voy a usar uno de mis pañuelos para atar tus muñecas, ¿sí? ¿Está eso bien?"

"Perfecto" Louis le sonríe. La sonrisa de Harry refleja la suya y se dirige a su armario, sacando un pañuelo de flores rojas y azules, uno de los favoritos de Louis. Louis sonríe para sí mismo y los ojos de Harry brillan.

"Bien, vamos a acomodarte."

Harry ayuda a Louis sobre sus manos y rodillas, lo cual no es una hazaña fácil, considerando su gran barriga y la falta de amplitud de movimiento. Finalmente se acomoda y Harry coloca una almohada debajo de su vientre para apoyo adicional. Él piensa en todo. Él es maravilloso.

"¿Está bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien" Louis le asegura.

Harry se sienta a su lado y le ata las muñecas con el material de seda de la bufanda. Louis trata de tirar de ellos pero se mantienen cómodos, y Louis sonríe.

"Buen trabajo, Styles. ¿Eras boy scout y no me lo dijiste? “ Bromea Louis, haciendo reír a Harry.

"No, solo es bueno para atar nudos. Es por eso que me casé contigo."

"Oh, Dios mío" Louis se ríe. "Eres la persona más cursi en la faz de la tierra, ¿lo sabías?"

"Y no lo cambiarías por nada del mundo” Harry sonríe alegremente.

"Tienes toda la razón" Louis sonríe con cariño. Harry le da un beso en los labios y finalmente se quita los pantalones, sacándolos de la cama.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Tan listo como siempre lo estaré".

"No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres, bebé. No quiero que esto sea algo que te sientas obligado a hacer."

"No, no es eso" Louis le asegura, girando el cuello para intentar ver a Harry. "Simplemente no creo que esto sea algo para lo que realmente puedas prepararte. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo va a funcionar esto. Pero quiero hacer esto, lo prometo."

"Está bien, cariño, solo me estoy asegurando. ¿Recuerdas nuestra palabra segura?"

"Sí, lo tengo".

"Está bien" murmura Harry, acariciando la espalda de Louis. "Solo déjame saber cómo te sientes."

"Lo haré."

Louis se prepara para eso, jugueteando con sus dedos. La mano de Harry se mueve para acariciar las mejillas de Louis, y de repente, golpea contra su piel. Louis jadea, porque incluso si estuviera mentalmente preparándose para eso, no podía esperar cómo se sentiría. Es... no es bueno, en realidad. Quizás él simplemente no esté acostumbrado. Tal vez tiene que mejorar.

Harry deja que otro golpe rebote de él, y duele, y no en el buen sentido. Quiere voltearse hacia Harry y decírselo, pero cuando lo intenta, se da cuenta de que sus muñecas todavía están unidas. Eso es terriblemente inconveniente.

Otra bofetada, y otra, y en la siguiente, sus ojos están húmedos. Está seguro de que hay marcas rojas en su piel pálida. A él absolutamente no le gusta esto en absoluto.

"R-rojo" Louis gime en la almohada debajo de él. "Rojo."

Harry se detiene de inmediato y ayuda a Louis a ponerse de su lado de inmediato. Él siempre está tan a tono con Louis, como si sus almas se hubieran fundido en una sola.

"Bebé" murmura Harry, frotándose la espalda con dulzura. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?”

"No me gusta" Louis niega con la cabeza rápidamente. "Duele".

"Está bien, está bien, está bien, bebé. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado. Ya no haremos eso. Aquí, cariño, déjame abrazarte. Lo siento mucho, lo siento, amor. ¿Quieres loción?

"Sí, por favor” Louis se queja. "Necesito... necesito que me la untes.”

"'Está bien, está bien, shh, te tengo" dice Harry en voz baja, desatando el nudo de su bufanda y desenganchando sus muñecas. Se acerca para agarrar una botella de loción de la mesita de noche de Louis y se sienta de rodillas junto a Louis. Aprieta una generosa cantidad en su palma y calma su mano sobre la piel roja de Louis. Louis sisea por la sensibilidad de eso.

"Lo siento mucho, amor" se disculpa Harry, frotando suavemente su mano sobre su piel caliente.

"No es tu culpa" Louis le asegura, olisqueando. "Pensé que lo quería".

"Está bien. Ahora sabemos que es algo que no te gusta. A mí tampoco me gustó mucho. No me gustó herirte."

"No es para nosotros" Louis está de acuerdo. Todavía le palpita el corazón en los oídos y todavía le duelen las nalgas, pero la loción está ayudando y está contento de que haya terminado.

"¿Quieres un baño?" Pregunta Harry. "Podría ayudar a calmar. Tus hombros están tan tensos, amor."

"El baño suena bien”  Louis tararea. De repente se siente tan cansado, pero los baños siempre lo ayudan a relajarse y dormir más fácilmente.

"Está bien, vamos, cariño, déjame ayudarte a levantarte. Voy a llenar la bañera con agua caliente y pondremos una de tus nuevas bombas de baño, ¿eh? ¿Eso suena bien?"

"Perfecto" Louis suspira con satisfacción.

Harry ayuda a Louis a ponerse de espaldas y presiona un tierno beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación para llenar el baño. Louis cierra los ojos y se frota el vientre, tratando de regular su respiración. No comprende cómo a alguien le gustaría que la persona que ama le pegue, pero no cree que tenga mucho margen para juzgar. A él tampoco le gustan las cosas convencionales, así que, cada quien, supone. Todo lo que sabe es que las nalgadas definitivamente no son para ellos, y está bien.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry entra y acaricia el vientre creciente de Louis. "Está todo listo para nosotros. ¿Todavía estás a favor?

"Sí, solo descansé mis ojos” Louis le sonríe. "Estoy listo."

Harry lo ayuda a levantarse de la cama, apoyándolo en la espalda para que no se caiga. Louis se inclina hacia Harry mientras caminan hacia el baño, su cuerpo se siente más pesado de lo normal. Ha sido un largo día.

No es fácil meterse en la bañera, pero afortunadamente, Harry está allí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a entrar. Harry lo sigue, se sienta detrás de Louis y lo pone contra su pecho. Deja caer la bomba de baño roja en forma de rosa, y Louis inhala el aroma floral, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry.

"Gracias amor."

"Por supuesto" Harry besa el hombro de Louis y se frota la barriga. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho" Louis tararea. "Gracias de nuevo. Realmente no pensé que me afectaría de la manera en que lo hizo."

"Yo tampoco. Pero está bien, ahora lo sabemos. Al menos podemos decir que lo probamos, ¿verdad? "Harry golpea con los dedos la piel estirada de Louis.

"Claro” Louis está de acuerdo. "Simplemente no sabía que me pondría tan... alterado. Lo siento. No estaba seguro de si me iba a gustar, lo dudaba, pero no sabía que sería tan horrible."

"Eso está realmente bien" Harry le asegura nuevamente. "Te gusta que te cuiden". Lo que te hice fue básicamente un castigo, un castigo que ni siquiera merecías. No me puedo imaginar eso siendo excitante. Te gusta que te mimen, te abracen y te traten con amor, no te peguen ni te amarren. Eso tiene perfecto sentido, así que no lo lamentes."

"¿Cómo siempre sabes exactamente qué decir?" Louis pregunta con asombro, sus manos sobre las de Harry y volteándose hacia él. "Cada vez que estoy alterado por algo, solo... lo entiendes, ¿sabes? Tú me entiendes."

"Hago lo mejor que puedo" sonríe Harry tímidamente. "Simplemente creo que sólo somos un equipo realmente bueno, eso es todo".

"El mejor equipo" Louis sonríe.

Mes 9

"Va a necesitar un nombre que no sea tamborcito” Louis murmura, repasando un libro de nombres de bebés que recibió en su baby shower. Están afuera en su patio en una soleada mañana de septiembre. Harry les hizo tostadas francesas con bayas frescas. Sin embargo, el clima está comenzando a calmarse, así que Louis tiene un gran jersey rosa y pantalones de yoga, con un pie debajo del trasero. "Así de lindo que es, así de apropiado será."

"Mm, supongo” se burla Harry, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Supongo que tendremos que pensar en un nombre propio. ¿Hay algo que se vea bien?

"Hay algunos” dice Louis, un marcador rosa en su mano izquierda y acariciando su barriga con la izquierda. "Tal vez deberías elegir algunos y elegiré algunos y hablaremos sobre ellos juntos".

"Es una buena idea” dice Harry. "Buscaré algunos en Internet. Vamos a llamar a nuestra pequeña niña en este momento."

"Hagámoslo" Louis sonríe.

Harry saca su teléfono y Louis vuelve a leer su libro. Oye que Harry toma algunas capturas de pantalla y Louis destaca algunos nombres más. Es un gran problema, nombrar a su hijo. Están escogiendo un nombre para dar a su bebé por el resto de su vida. Potencialmente, su bebé podría odiar su nombre, y sería culpa de Louis y Harry. Podrían arruinar su vida, si odia el nombre lo suficiente. Tal vez la burlaran de ella por su nombre, la intimidaran y ella abandonaría la escuela por eso. Claro, es ilógico, pero Louis está trabajando como incubadora humana en este momento, su cuerpo está lleno de hormonas y se está acercando a su fecha de parto. Su mente puede estar un poco más nublada con pensamientos ilógicos.

"Está bien, tengo mi lista" anuncia Harry.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Ya? Eso no tomó demasiado tiempo."

"No, pero si elegimos demasiados, terminaremos confundidos, ¿sí? Si tenemos demasiados nombres, no podremos conformarnos con uno solo. Estamos mejor haciendo una lista pequeña y los nombres que realmente amamos e ir desde allí “ explica Harry, y está bien, claro, esa es la razón por la que Louis está casado con él. Siempre es muy racional y capaz de convencer a Louis. El es un muy buen esposo.

"Probablemente tengas razón" dice Louis. "Sin embargo, muchos se ven bien".

"Solo podemos darle un nombre, amor" sonríe Harry. "O, técnicamente, dos, supongo. Segundo nombre."

"No es tan importante sin embargo. No mucha gente lo sabrá."

"Todavía tengo que elegir uno bueno".

"Lo sé, pero el primer nombre tiene que ser aún mejor".

"¿Qué elegiste, entonces? Veamos con qué empezamos " dice Harry, sentado en el borde de su asiento.

"Bueno. Abigail. Significa la alegría de un padre y hermosa. Lo cual, pensé que era hermoso" Louis sonríe.

"Muy lindo significado" dice Harry. "Pero Abigail suena un poco... vieja. No sé si me gusta eso."

"Suena un poco viejo ¿no?" Louis frunce el ceño. "No me encanta el apodo de Abby tampoco."

"Vetado" Harry hace una mueca.

"Anaelle” dice Harry. "Ángel en francés."

"Ugh, no francés" Louis arruga la nariz. Harry parpadea hacia él.

"¿Sabes que tu nombre es francés, verdad?"

Louis se ríe y asiente. "Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero eso para mi hijo. Toda una vida de personas que dicen su nombre incorrectamente no es lo que quiero que pase. Tiene que ser algo que la gente sepa cómo decir."

"Está bien, eso es justo” sonríe Harry.

"Bella" Louis dice simplemente.

"Dios" Harry gime. "¿Bella Swan? No. Suena como el nombre de un perro ".

"Por Dios" Louis se ríe. "No hay piedad contigo".

"Tiene que ser algo bueno" Harry le recuerda.

"Bien ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Olivia" dice Harry. "Símbolo de la paz".

"Oh" Louis dice en voz baja. Olivia. Él lo saborea en su lengua y sonríe. Se siente bien, suena bien saliendo de sus bocas. "Es... es hermoso".

"¿Cuál es tu siguiente?"

"No, ni siquiera quiero mirar más. Olivia. Eso es."

"¿Sí?" Harry sonríe. "¿Vamos con Olivia?"

"Sí, el nombre de nuestro bebé es Olivia" dice Louis en voz baja, con los labios fruncidos. Él quiere que sus ojos lagrimeen. Es solo un nombre, y no debería llorar por eso, pero es el nombre de su hija.

"Tenemos que darle un segundo nombre, también" Harry le recuerda. "Tu elección, sin embargo. Escogí a Olivia."

"Está bien" Louis sorbe, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su vientre, como para transferir todo su amor por su bebé directamente hacia ella, de alguna manera. "¿Qué pasa con Grace?"

"Olivia Grace Styles" dice Harry en voz baja. "Eso es hermoso."

"Me encanta" Louis sonríe, con los ojos desgarrados de nuevo. "Nuestro bebé tiene un nombre."

"Ella lo tiene" dice Harry, inclinándose sobre la mesa para atrapar los labios de Louis con los suyos. "Solo un par de semanas más hasta que la conozcamos."

"Un poco de miedo ¿no?" Louis deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Vamos a ser tres personas en lugar de dos". Vamos a tener a otra persona viviendo con nosotros. Vamos a ser una familia adecuada."

"Lo sé" sonríe Harry, presionando sus labios en los labios de Louis otra vez. "Prepárense porque voy a tomar tantas fotos de ustedes dos."

"Ya tomas mucho de mí" Louis se ríe. "No me puedo imaginar cuántas vas a tomar una vez que llegue aquí. Vas a cegarla con el flash."

"Lo apagaré tanto como sea posible” ríe Harry. "Seré considerado".

"Más te vale. Y no hay fotos mías en el hospital, ¿me oyes? Louis le advierte. "Absolutamente ninguno".

"Oh, Lou, ¡vamos! No puedes hablar en serio" se queja Harry. "¡Cada padre nuevo tiene que tomar fotos! Necesito tomar muchas fotos tuyas en el hospital para traer a nuestro bebé al mundo. ¡Necesitamos muchas fotos tuyas y de su primer día juntos! "

Cuando Harry lo dice de esa manera, parece razonable. Como siempre. Todo lo que dice Harry es razonable. Que molesto.

"Bien, bien, tienes razón. Quiero muchas fotos del bebé y yo, pero trata de no obtener las asquerosas"

"No hay tal cosa contigo, querido."

"No te preocupes, cambiarás de opinión cuando me veas sudando y gritando” Louis sonríe.

"Shush, tú" dice Harry, plantando un firme beso en su nariz. "Nunca voy a pensar nada malo de ti. Vas a dar a luz a nuestro bebé, Lou. Va a ser increíble, y estoy tratando de descubrir cómo voy a poder poner tanto amor por ti y por Olivia en mí. No sé si seré capaz de manejar todo eso. Probablemente estallaré cuando ella llegue, estallará en confeti o en arco iris de amor."

Louis estalla en carcajadas. "Eres tan ridículo."

"Es verdad, sin embargo. Sé de alguna manera que el día en que ella venga, voy a tener mucho más amor por ti. Realmente no sé cómo es posible, porque ya siento que no puedo amarte más de lo que lo hago, pero sé que te veo cuando llevas a nuestro bebé, a nuestro bebé, Lou ... va a ser más de lo que puedo manejar. No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí que estés haciendo esto por nosotros. Honestamente, cada vez que te miro, o incluso solo pienso en que estás embarazada, siento que mi corazón es demasiado grande para mi pecho. Yo no... No sé cómo se

supone que debo agradecerte por esto. Se siente como si fuera tan grande, como si fuera un gran negocio y no sé cómo devolverte el dinero. Esto es enorme."

"Oye, espera un segundo” dice Louis, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Harry. "¿Por qué demonios crees que tienes que pagarme? Haces que parezca que te estoy prestando dinero. Este es un bebé, Haz, un bebé que los dos queríamos. No es que lo haya hecho solo por ti, tanto como quisieras pensar "ambos se ríen. "Esto es para los dos, mi amor. Quiero hacer esto tanto como quieras que haga esto. Esto es algo mutuo. Me encanta poder hacer esto por ti, bebé, y quiero hacer esto una y otra vez, y tal vez una vez más, si podemos manejarlo. Te amo, y amo a nuestro bebé, y amo a la familia que estamos haciendo."

"Dios, detente, voy a explotar incluso antes de que nuestro bebé llegue aquí."

Louis se ríe y presiona un beso en la boca de Harry. "No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Tienes que estar aquí para mí ¿sí? No puedo hacer nada de esto sin ti, especialmente no dar a luz a ella. Te voy a necesitar."

"Estaré allí cada segundo, cariño, lo prometo" murmura Harry. "Estarás harto de mí al final."

"Mm, no creo que eso pueda pasar."

"Espero que no."

"Promesa."

***

"Eres el bebé más hermoso del mundo, ¿no es así, cariño?" Louis le hace una mueca a Olivia mientras le cambia el pañal en el cuarto de la bebé. Está dolorido y agotado y ni siquiera se molesta en bañarse todos los días, pero está tan enamorado. Él no puede obtener suficiente de su hija recién nacida. Incluso poniéndola en su cuna junto a su cama, siente que la extraña físicamente. Ella está muy lejos. Siente que siempre necesita abrazarla, protegerla de todo y de todo lo que pueda. Él ha sido muy delicado acerca de quién puede abrazarla y por cuánto tiempo, porque no puede ir tanto sin abrazarla.

Ella es tan pequeña y frágil y absolutamente hermosa. Su cabello es oscuro como el de Harry con algunos rizos tenues de su padre, por supuesto. Louis sabe que va a tener rizos llenos e hinchables como lo hace su papá cuando crezca, pero en este momento son sólo cortos, suaves remolinos de los pocos pelos en su cabeza. Sin embargo, sus ojos son azules, de un azul brillante, y tanto Louis como Harry esperan que sigan así. Su piel es rubia, como la de Harry, y su nariz es pequeña y tiene el aspecto como la de Louis. Ella es tan perfecta, tan encantadora, que es casi doloroso. Él no puede creer que ella sea toda suya.

"Lou, cariño, estoy en casa" dice Harry, con voz suave en consideración al bebé. Es extraño, qué ruidosos podrían ser los dos, especialmente Louis, siempre gritándose unos a otros, si necesitaban algo y se reían a carcajadas. Sin embargo, el segundo en el que Olivia llegó a casa con ellos, la casa quedó en silencio; un silencio calmado para su flamante niña.

"Hola" sonríe Louis, levantando a Olivia en sus brazos una vez que se ha acomodado en un pañal limpio y un enterito limpio. "¡Mira quién está aquí, Liv, es papá! Lo extrañamos mientras él estaba en el trabajo, ¿no?

"Los extrañé a los dos" dice Harry con una cálida sonrisa. Él se acerca y coloca una mano sobre la espalda baja de Louis y comparten un beso, luego presiona un beso en la frente de Olivia. Él la saca del brazo de Louis para acunarla en su pecho. "¿Que tal tu día?"

"Bien" dice Louis, apartando un poco del cabello de Olivia de su frente. "Ella tomó una buena siesta larga, así que tuve que tomar una buena siesta larga. Comió bien hoy también, lo cual es bueno.

"Mm bueno. Te dije que no era nada de qué preocuparte. Ella se está acostumbrando, como tú. Sabía que ella lo resolvería " Harry le sonríe, deslizando su dedo por su mejilla. "¿Correcto, amor? ¡Va a ser mucho mejor para comer ahora!”

"Eso espero. Mami estaba preocupada por ti" Louis dice suavemente, sus mejillas se tiñen un poco rosadas. Harry le sonríe.

"Estoy seguro. Todo está bien ahora, sin embargo ¿sí? Tengo una buena siesta, tengo un buen almuerzo, tendremos una buena cena pronto."

"Y lo mejor de todo es que papi está en casa" Louis sonríe. "Te tenemos sólo para nosotros ahora."

"Finalmente" Harry sonríe. "Vamos, voy a comenzar la cena. Espero que hayas almorzado" Harry regaña suavemente.

Louis niega con la cabeza. "Uh, creo que tenía un plátano".

"Louis, hemos hablado de esto. Tienes que comer más. Va a afectar lo que Liv está comiendo también, bebé."

"Lo estoy intentando" Louis suspira. "No tengo mucha hambre últimamente. No sé por qué. Es difícil para mí comer."

"Podría tener que ver con algo pre-op." Deberíamos llamar al médico y preguntarle si esto es normal o no y qué deberíamos hacer. Llamaré mañana por la mañana" Harry promete.

"Puedo hacerlo" dice Louis.

"No, probablemente te olvidarás o te ocuparás de Olivia. Llamaré durante mi almuerzo, no hay problema. Quiero asegurarme de que esto se termine.

"Sí, papi" dice Louis. Podría ser visto como una broma, por supuesto, pero ambos saben que es más que eso. Harry es, una vez más, cuidador de Louis, como lo haría un padre. Aunque Louis podría manejarlo él mismo, haga la llamada mañana, Harry está dispuesto a hacerlo por él. Además, Harry ha sido increíblemente protector con Louis desde la cesárea, asegurándose de que no se esfuerce demasiado y su incisión se cure adecuadamente. Louis lo ama tanto por todo lo que hace, y le encanta que lo cuiden así. Ha venido a necesitar a Harry, y está bien. Está bien admitir eso ahora.

"Bien" murmura Harry, besando su frente suavemente. "Ahora vamos, bebé. Necesitas comer algo ¿Cuándo debe comer la pequeña?

"Pronto, creo" dice Louis, mirando el reloj. "Probablemente otra media hora más o menos."

"Bueno. Entras a la sala de estar con ella y miras un poco la tele y empiezo a hacer la cena. Podemos comer después de que ella come, si quieres."

"Eso suena bien" Louis está de acuerdo. "Quería ver otro episodio de Friends de todos modos."

"Adelante" Harry sonríe. "¿Pollo está bien?"

"Perfecto."

Se separan con un beso y Louis toma a Olivia en sus brazos y la lleva a la sala de estar. Se sienta y suspira con cansancio. No ha estado haciendo nada durante una semana, básicamente, además de alimentar, cambiar y eructar a Olivia mientras dormía cuando era posible. Sabe que solo ha pasado una semana desde que dio a luz, y solo cuatro días desde que llegó a casa, pero no creía que se sentiría tan agotado. Harry sigue diciéndole que esto es normal y natural y le tomará bastante tiempo volver a él, y eso está absolutamente bien, pero Louis se siente un poco indefenso a veces. Harry se niega a dejarlo hacer ningún tipo de trabajo en la casa que no esté relacionado con el bebé, porque él dice que necesita todo el descanso que pueda obtener. Eso significa que no cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa ni nada de eso, lo que frustra a Louis, pero sabe que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara. Su cuerpo simplemente no está a la par aún, y cuidar a Olivia es suficiente trabajo como es. Está muy agradecido por tener el mejor marido del mundo.

"Está bien, Livy, veamos qué va a hacer Rachel sobre Ross engañándola" Louis murmura, acunándola contra su pecho y manteniendo una mano protectora sobre su espalda. "No puedo dormir todavía, sin embargo, amor ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que permanecer despierto para que mami pueda alimentarte en un momento."

Sus labios hacen un mohín y su manita se crispa en la camiseta de Louis. El pecho de Louis duele físicamente con lo mucho que lo ama esta pequeña niña. Él toma su manita en la suya y presiona su pulgar dentro de su palma y besa la parte de atrás.

"Mami te quiere mucho, cariño” Louis susurra. "Y también papi, por supuesto. Papi es el mejor, ¿no? Haría cualquier cosa por nosotros."

Ella choca contra su pecho y Louis sonríe. Se siente como si ella lo entendiera. Louis tararea y se frota la espalda, moviendo el control remoto con su mano libre para navegar a Netflix. Él puede escuchar a Harry en la cocina tratando de sacar las ollas y sartenes silenciosamente cuando una sartén hace un ruido fuerte. No parece molestar a Olivia, afortunadamente. Parpadea sorprendida, y parece que quiere llorar, pero Louis sigue acariciando su espalda y se tranquiliza. Parece que Louis es bastante bueno en la crianza de los hijos.

Louis tiene que luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos. Incluso llegó a la siesta de hoy, y todavía está exhausto. Finalmente, él termina el episodio y revisa el reloj.

"Oye, amorcito, ¿estás listo para comer? Mami piensa que es hora de cenar para ti " dice Louis en voz baja, sintiendo que la plenitud incómoda que ha aprendido significa que es hora de comer."

"¿Lou? ¿Necesitas que te consiga un paño para eructar? “Dice Harry, entrando en la sala de estar, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina mientras Louis se quita la camisa.

 "Podrías ¿por favor?"

"Por supuesto" dice Harry, envolviendo el paño de cocina en el sofá y dirigiéndose al cuarto de la bebé. Louis se sienta en el sofá y acuna a Olivia en el hueco de su brazo.

"Comiste tan bien para mamá antes ¿verdad, amor? ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? "Louis la arrulla, ayudándola a agarrarse a su pezón. Ella, afortunadamente, lo hace sin ningún problema. Durante los primeros días de su vida, ella se alejaba de él y era quisquillosa para comer, pero ahora parece que ya se ha acostumbrado. Louis le sonríe y le acaricia la planta del pie con el pulgar. "Esa es mi chica."

"Aquí, amor" dice Harry suavemente, colocando el paño sobre el hombro de Louis.

"Gracias, Haz" dice Louis. "Mira, ella está comiendo bien."

"Ya veo" Harry sonríe. "Sabía que ella lo entendería. Simplemente estaba confundida. La primera semana de vida no puede ser una transición fácil."

"Tienes razón sobre eso" Louis se ríe. "Suena horrible. Pasar de un útero agradable, acogedor y oscuro a un hospital terriblemente brillante y justo cuando piensa que el viaje ha terminado, la llevan a una casa. Mucho movimiento para ella"

"Cansado para ambos" murmura Harry, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. "Tendremos una rutina tan pronto como sea posible. Dentro de unas semanas tendremos esto como una ciencia. Vamos a ser expertos."

"Espero que sí" dice Louis. "Eso es lo que dicen los libros, al menos."

"No nos han mentido todavía" Harry sonríe. "Lo resolveremos, Lou, lo prometo. Voy a tratar de tomar un tiempo libre del trabajo para poder estar aquí para ayudarte."

"Oh, Haz, no hagas eso” Louis lo mira. "Estoy bien."

"Sé que puedes manejar esto solo, amor. Pero quiero estar aquí para ayudar cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles y cuando solo necesites un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Quiero poder hacer eso por ti."

"No quiero que tengas que salir del trabajo" Louis frunce el ceño.

"Tú lo estás haciendo" Harry le recuerda. "Mucha gente se toma un descanso del trabajo después de tener un bebé, Lou, no es nada nuevo. Déjame ayudarte. Déjame cuidar a mis bebés.”

La mejilla de Louis se ruboriza y él sonríe suavemente. "Está bien, creo que todo estará bien."

"Lo será" dice Harry con confianza. "Podrás dormir más y tomar baños agradables si quieres."

"Suena bien. Realmente podría usar uno de esos. Es mucho trabajo ducharme últimamente y un baño es probablemente más fácil."

"Te haré uno después de la cena, ¿sí? Con una de tus bombas de baño para ti. Después puedo darte un buen masaje, si estás preparado ¿eh? “ Dice Harry, con voz como la miel. La espina dorsal de Louis tiembla gratamente.

"Suena asombroso."

"Bien" dice Harry, presionando un beso en su mejilla. "Déjame terminar la cena. ¿Estás bien aquí?

"Estamos bien" Louis sonríe. "La bajaré una vez que haya terminado."

"Bueno. Come, mi amor " dice Harry, apartándose un rizo de la frente. Louis sonríe e inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, frunciendo los labios y esperando un beso. Harry suelta una suave risa y le concede su deseo. Louis sonríe contra los labios de Harry.

"Está bien, ahora puedes irte."

Harry sonríe y sale de la sala de estar y regresa a la cocina. Louis le sonríe a Olivia. "Papi es el mejor ¿no?"

***

Después de alimentar a Olivia, él la deja en su portador y la lleva a la cocina para que puedan vigilarla si se pone quisquillosa. Disfrutan de una cena tranquila, Louis demasiado cansado para siquiera hablar y Harry es respetuoso de ese hecho. Harry le prepara un baño y baja para hacer la limpieza y asegurarse de que Olivia está bien. Harry es realmente tan bueno como ellos.

Cuando sale de la bañera y se seca, teniendo cuidado con su incisión, encuentra un par de sudaderas y una camiseta esperándolo. Sonríe para sí mismo y se viste, y cuando abre la puerta de su habitación, Harry ya está en pijama con Olivia en el pecho, ambos dormitando. Le duele el pecho a Louis con lo absolutamente perfecta que es la escena frente a él.

Se arrastra junto a ellos suavemente, tratando de no despertarlos, pero los ojos de Harry se abren.

"Lo siento, vuelve a dormir" susurra Louis. "No quise despertarte."

"No, está bien" dice Harry, bostezando. "Debería dejarla en su cuna de todos modos."

"Y acurrúcate conmigo" dice Louis. Harry le sonríe mientras se sienta.

"Y abrazar a mi otro bebé, sí" dice Harry en voz baja. "Nunca se está demasiado cansado para eso."

Harry se levanta y presiona un beso en la cabeza de Olivia y la acuesta en su cuna junto a su cama. Él vuelve a la cama, debajo de las sábanas, y tira de Louis en su pecho. Louis sonríe y se acuesta con cuidado, cuidando sus puntos. Encaja una de sus piernas entre las de Harry y extiende su brazo sobre el torso de Harry, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Harry besa su frente y le acaricia la espalda.

"¿Esto está bien?"

"Perfecto" Louis murmura. "Gracias."

"Mm, amo abrazarte."

"Yo también" Louis sonríe, apretando la cadera de Harry. "Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí, bebé, cualquier cosa” dice Harry, sus dedos subiendo y bajando por la columna vertebral de Louis. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, todo es genial” Louis le asegura. "Me estaba preguntando, como, pensando en nosotros y en lo que hemos estado haciendo. ¿Crees que todo va a cambiar ahora que tenemos un bebé? Quiero decir, obviamente no puedo tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo, debido a los puntos de sutura y todo eso, y no todo se trata de sexo, como sabrás, ¿pero crees que todavía... encontraremos tiempo para eso? "

"Siempre" dice Harry sin dudarlo. "Eso es algo que hacemos por los dos, Lou, y el hecho de que tengamos un bebé no significa que tengamos que detenerlo. Necesitamos encontrar tiempo para nosotros mismos. Es saludable y sé cuánto te gusta, y ciertamente también lo hago. Creo que es bueno para nosotros. Encontraremos tiempo para eso, cariño. Encontraremos tiempo para nosotros."

"Te amo, papi" Louis susurra. "Gracias por cuidarnos."

"Los amo tanto a los dos. Siempre voy a cuidar a mis bebés."

Louis se queda dormido ante el constante latido del corazón de Harry y el amor se asienta en sus huesos.

 


End file.
